Starwars 12
by otakufanatic
Summary: Ranma is thrown into the Starwars universe will he become a Jedi master or a Sith lord.
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars IV.

The New Hope & ½

Star wars characters and Ranma do not belong to me if they did I won't be writing this.

Sit back and enjoy the story.

Please do not kill me if I deviate from the actual story I got a rusty memory even though I saw all the episodes about 10 times each. I want to make it a little different but not very so please forgive me if I get some thing wrong and please don't try to kill me.

On the island of Japan.

In a prefecture called Nerima

There is a boy by the name of Ranma.

He was the best martial artist in his time

He had many enemies, friends and not to

Mention hordes of fiancées

He had many adventures

And this is one of them.

------------------------------- ------------------------ ------------

Do or do not there is no try.

Remark made by Yoda while training Luke Skywalker

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ranma said to himself as he ran through a forest trying to get as far away as he can from the people that were chasing after him.

The whole wedding business with Akane had just got out of hand.

This was the 3rd time his stupid father and Mr Tendo this time with the help of his mother to get the two of them hitched.

As usual Nabiki saw it as a chance to make even more money.

This time she even invited all of Ranma's enemies and they came in full force wanting his blood.

He was already 18 and graduated from high school and this was a rush he still wasn't ready to get married.

Well Akane was and she threw a fit vowing to kill him when he hesitated at the alter. Ranma couldn't take it any more he ran up to his room and grabs his stuff and ran like hell.

It was already the second day the group was still chasing him.

"Hell will they ever give up. I wish I was some where else!" Ranma screams to the sky.

Unknown to him some one heard him.

They were gaining on him he spies a cave and ran in he ran and ran through the darkness.

Little did he know that the cave opening had disappeared when he went in.

"What the hell where am I?" Ranma looks around in the darkness. He takes a flashlight from his pack and turns it on.

"What the hell?" Ranma looks around he was just floating in nothingness.

"Ranma Satome your wish to be some where else is granted I hope you like your new life!" A loud voice said in the darkness.

The next thing Ranma knew he was falling then he lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------- ------------------

"Hey are you all right?" A voice calls out some one was shaking him.

"Huh?" Ranma opens his eyes

"Ouch….." Ranma moans and blinks his eyes.

His mouth was full of sand.

He starts to spit it out coughing.

He looks around him he was in a desert.

"Hey you all right." the voice asks again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ranma said as he shook his head.

"Where am I." Ranma asks trying to figure where he was he turns to see who he was talking to. It was a boy almost the same age as him. He was wearing very strange clothes.

"You are in the dune sea luckily I spotted you otherwise you would be dead." The boy said as he gives Ranma a bottle containing water.

"Thanks." Ranma said as he sips the water.

"So you got lost or what?" The boy asks.

"Something like that." Ranma said as he drinks more of the water.

"Come on I'll take you to my place you can rest there and tomorrow I can take you to the space port." The boy said then helps Ranma to stand.

He leads him to a vehicle, which had no wheels.

Ranma looks at it.

"Come on you wouldn't want to get caught in a sand storm out here." The boy said. Soon they were off.

"So where you from." The boy asks.

"Ummm Japan?" Ranma answers.

"Huh never heard of that planet a new colony?" the boy said shrugging his shoulders. "I forgotten to introduce myself I'm Luke Skywalker." He holds out a hand.

"Ranma Satome." Ranma takes Luke's hand and shakes it.

"So you travel a lot?" Luke asks as he flew the land speeder.

"A lot yeah been travelling for a while." Ranma said.

"So what do you do?" Luke asks.

"Well I am a martial artist." Ranma replies.

"Martial artist…. What's that?" Luke looks at Ranma perplexed.

"Oh I learn how to fight without weapons." Ranma tries to explain.

"Oh but can you beat a blaster bolt." Luke asks.

"Well I am not sure…." Ranma said sheepishly.

"Well we are almost there hopefully Uncle Owen and aunt Bre wouldn't mind you staying a while." Luke said.

"Sorry to intrude." Ranma begins to apologise.

"No don't worry. I don't think they would leave you out here to die." Luke said. Soon they arrived and the two got out and into the house.

"Aunt Bre I got a friend here. Wondering if he could stay for a while." Luke asks his aunt who was working in the kitchen.

"Luke you have to ask your uncle." She said from the kitchen.

"Where is he anyway?" Luke asks as he pours himself and Ranma a drink.

"He's outside working on the moisture generators." She replies.

"Thank Aunt Bre." The two heads out and soon found him.

"Uncle Owen!" Luke calls out. "What is it?" He asks.

He was repairing one of the generators.

"Uncle Owen I got a friend here he lost and he got no place to go. He was wondering if he could stay with us for a few days? " Luke asks.

"Hmmm." Owen gets up and looks at Ranma.

"All right he can stay. We are short handed anyway he can help during harvest time." Owen said then went back to work.

"Thanks Uncle Owen!" Luke said happily.

"All right go help you aunt and don't forget to do the rest of your chores!" Owen said as he goes back to work on the broken down generator.

The two happily runs back to help.

Soon the two became close friends.

00000000000----------

After 6 months. "Uncle Owen I would like to go sign up for the academy this year." Luke asks as they were having their lunch.

"Luke you know that I need you here for the harvest." Uncle Owen said as he stops eating.

"But all my friends are joining up!" Luke protests.

"Any way we have Ranma he can help." Luke argues.

"Luke keep Ranma out of this. We are grateful for his help for the past half year I don't want to burden him again." Uncle Owen said as he scoops a spoon full of stew and eats it.

"But but….." Luke tries again.

"Another season….. I will be the only one left that haven't join up!" Luke said standing up angrily and storms out of the dining area.

"….. I'll go get him." Ranma said as he got up and chases after Luke.

"That boy will be the death of me." Uncle Owen sighs.

"Don't be so hard on him he is growing up to be like his father." Aunt Bre said propping her chin on her knuckles.

"That's what I am afraid of." He said as he finishes up his meal. Outside,

"Hey Luke don't be like that hey…." Ranma said as he walks up to him.

"One more season that's what he always say….." Luke said sighing.

"Hey you can't blame them they get worried you know." Ranma said as he sits down beside Luke under the shade of a moisture generator.

"Biggs and all my friends that I know have all left to join the rebels or to the academy and I am stuck her on this dust ball." Luke said angrily.

Suddenly there were shadows in the sky blinking in the sky.

"What the heck is that!" Ranma said as he points to the sky.

"Wow a space battle must be some unlucky space pirate or smuggler having a run in with an empire ship." Luke said as he looks up to the sky.

"So want to go shot womprats later after doing our chores?" Ranma said.

"Sure let's go." Luke said as the two went to do their chores.

-------------------

The next 2 days went by uneventfully.

The jawa's sand crawler came to sell their wares.

They had several droids lined up in front of their sand crawler.

Uncle Owen was inspecting the droids.

Ranma and Luke were just coming out to take a look.

"Luke tell your uncle to get a protocol droid which know how to speak bochea!" Aunt Bre calls out from the kitchen.

"Right Aunt Bre!" Luke replies and runs up to catch up with Ranma.

The two were looking at the droid while Uncle Owen was deciding which droid to choose.

He found a gold colour protocol droid and a white with red stripe R2 to his needs and told the jawa leader his choices.

"Luke bring these two droids in and clean them up." Uncle Owen said as he was bargaining with then jawa on the prices.

"But Uncle Owen I was about to go to town and get a new generator for my…." Luke starts to protest.

"You will have time enough to hang around with your friend now go." Uncle Owen said firmly.

"Awww … Come with me. " Luke told the two droids.

"Wow real robots this is the first time I have seen such robots." Ranma said excitedly looking at the droids.

Ranma pats the R2 on its head it suddenly exploded.

"Uncle Owen this R2 has a bad motivator." Luke shouts to his uncle.

"Hey what you trying to pull!" Uncle Owen asks angrily.

The jawa chattered and brought the damaged droid back.

"Excuse me but that blue R2 unit is still in prime condition and is a steal." The gold coloured droid suggested.

" Uncle Owen what about the blue one?" Luke said pointing at the blue R2 unit.

"Is he your friend?" Ranma asks the droid.

"Oh he is my counter part we worked very close till we ended up here." The droid said.

"Oh where are my manners I am C3PO human relation protocol droid I am fluent in 15000 different types of languages and this is my counter part R2D2." C3PO introduces himself and his friend.

"I am Ranma and this is Luke." Ranma introduces himself and Luke.

"It is an honour to meet you Master Ranma and Master Luke."

"Heh. Just Ranma." Ranma said as he follows along.

"Uncle Owen I got to go to town and get a new generator for ……." Luke said as he starts to walk toward the speeder.

"You can go out with your friends later bring the droids in and clean them up I want them to start work tomorrow then you can go." Uncle Owen said firmly and goes back to bargain with the Jawas.

Inside Ranma was helping Luke to get the droids cleaned up.

C3PO was having an oil bath while Luke was scraping away the dirt on R2D2.

"Wow you two look really beat up seen a lot of action lately?" Luke said a he continues to scrape off the carbon on R2D2's body.

There some thing crammed in R2D2's body.

Luke takes something to scrape it out.

"You two seen a lot of action you got lost of carbon scoring on you." Luke said as he tries to pull the wedge out.

"I am surprise that we are in working condition with the rebellion and all." C3P0 said as he is taken out from a lubricant bath.

"You were involved in the rebellion?" Luke asks surprised.

"Rebellion what's that?" Ranma asks as he helps C3P0 out of the bath.

"Don't you know that there is a group that is fighting against the Empire." Luke starts to tell Ranma.

" I see so the empire is the has a bad emperor who is going around putting everyone down and so on right?" Ranma said with his arms folded and sitting on a chair.

"So that's why you are so anxious to leave." Ranma said looking at Luke.

"Well all my friends have taken sides and most of them are with the rebellion and I am going to join up as soon as I can." Luke said as he pulls at the stuck tool wedge in R2D2's body.

Then suddenly the tool breaks and a holo message starts to play.

"What the heck is that?" Ranma asks pointing at the ghostly figure of a girl saying. "Help me Obi Wan you are my only hope." Over and over again.

"Wow! Who is she?" Luke asks.

"She is one of the diplomats on board the ship we were on recently." C3P0 said as he looks at his counter part.

"Can he play the rest of the message?" Luke asks, as he looks at the holo fascinated at what he had found. R2D2 starts to bleep at C3P0 as he asks if he could play the rest of the message.

"He says that the restraining bolt is interfering with the message and if you remove it he might be able to play the rest." C3P0 said.

Luke looks at Ranma. Ranma shrugs his shoulders.

Luke takes a tool and takes off the bolt the message is suddenly cut off.

"Hey why isn't he playing the rest of the message?" Luke asks.

"I am not sure he says now that there is no message and that he is the property of a Obi wan Kenobi?" C3P0 translates R2D2's bleeps and whistles.

"Hmmm I see. That's great." Luke said angrily.

"Luke! Ranma! Lunch!" Aunt Bre shouts for the two of them.

"Let's go eat!" Ranma said as he rushes out.

"You two stay here until we get back later." Luke said a she follows behind.

------------------- -------------------

Later that evening the two went back into the maintenance area.

When they turn on the light they found that the two droids were missing.

Luke took a control that was on the tool table and activated it.

C3P0 immediately came out from his hiding place.

"Oh please Master Luke don't punish me!" C3P0 cried as he came out from behind some shelves.

"Where's the other one?" Luke demanded.

"Oh he ran off to find that Obiwan person! I don't know what wrong with him he just left I tried to stop him please don't punish me." C3P0 said.

"Damn!" Luke runs out and takes out his binoculars.

It was too dark to see anything.

"Uncle Owen is going to kill me!" Luke muttered and cursed as he scanned around for the droid.

"Don't worry Luke we'll go out early tomorrow morning to find him." Ranma said as he tried to look around for the droid.

"It's too dangerous out there at night with all the sand people out there anyway." Luke said shaking his head.

- ----------------------------- ---------------------------------

Ranma, Luke and C3P0 all piled into his battered sand speeder and were soon hunting down the R2D2.

Ranma was looking around using Luke's binoculars.

He scans the area but he couldn't see anything.

"Hey Luke maybe he went towards the canyons." Ranma said as he sits down.

"Hmm may be if he really belongs to old Ben….." Luke said as he starts up the speeder again.

"Old Ben?" Ranma looks at Luke.

"Whose he?"

"Well he's an old hermit living in the canyons." Luke said as he speeds up the speeder.

000000000000

Soon they arrive at the canyon.

"Luke I'll look that way all right." Ranma said as he stretches his body.

"All right Ranma." Luke said smiling at his friend.

He's seen Ranma do many incredible things like shattering a large boulder with one finger, jump several feet into the air, dodge blaster bolts and fight several people at once with his feet and hands.

He had asked Ranma to teach him the strange dance he always does in the morning and he had agreed.

He was bruised and battered for a few weeks but he got better.

Ranma had also told him to wear strange weighted clothing which in his opinion weigh more then a Rancor.

He was stumbling all over the place for the first few weeks but now they feel like they were his ordinary clothes.

Ranma had also increased the weight to the clothes and not telling him how much they weigh saying that it was a surprise.

He grabs his rifle and slowly heads towards the edge of the canyon.

He spots several sand beasts loitering below and a sand people guarding them.

"Hmm there are three mounts and one guard where are the other two?" Luke mutters to himself.

Suddenly BUZZZZ! Luke spins around using his rifle to block a blow from a sand people's gafti stick.

He tries to roll away but the added weight slowed him and he was knocked out.

The last thing he remembers before blacking out was Ranma shouting his name before everything went black.

00000000000

"Luke are you all right?" Ranma props Luke up as he looks around.

He had knocked out the other 2 sandpeople and he was worried that there were more. Suddenly he hears a loud roar he could see several other sandpeople come out from their hiding place and drag their fallen comrades away.

A figure comes down from behind a boulder and towards them.

"Ah let me see to him." The figure said as he got closer Ranma moves away and went to help C3P0 who was damaged.

"Oh oh leave me save yourselves master Ranma, master Luke!" C3P0 moans frailing around.

One of his arms had got rip off.

"Don't worry C3P0 I got you." Ranma said as he helps him up and retrieve his arm. He turns to see that Luke was standing with the help of the stranger.

"Come we must leave the sand people will come back in greater number." The stranger said as he helps Luke away.

000000000000

Luke was busy helping C3P0 to reattach his arm.

"So you two tell me that this droid is mine? I do not remember owning a droid like this." Old Ben said as he sat down.

"Hmmmm well that's what I thought. He was saying that he was looking for A Obiwan Kenobe." Luke said.

"Yeah and he had this message for him and he won't play it for us." Ranma added looking at the R2D2 sternly.

'Bleat Bleat wooooow' R2D2 shook and twisted his head around.

"Hmmmm Obiwan I haven't heard of that name since the clone wars." Old Ben said motioning R2D2 to come over.

"You know this Obiwan?" Luke said as he comes over.

C3P0 had shut down to recharge.

"Oh I know him he's me. I have not come by that name for a very long time. Come now little one let me see the so call message." Old Ben said to R2D2.

R2D2 starts to play the message.

"Please forgive me for not coming to you in person in my stead I sent this droid. I know that you and my father fought in the clone wars together and now I ask you for your help General Obiwan Kenobi. This droid carries with it the plans to a weapon belonging to the empire please bring the droid to my father in Alderran he will know what to do with it. Please help me Obiwan you are my only hope."

The hologram disappears.

Old Ben rubs his chin and in deep thought.

"You will come with me to Alderran and your friend can come too." Old Ben said as he gets up and walks over to a chest and opens it and takes out several things from it. He walks over and hands Luke and Ranma a cylindrical thing.

"What's this?" Ranma looks at it wondering what it was.

Luke too was examining it too.

Ben takes it and activates it a slim blade of light emits from it.

"Wow a light sword!" Ranma exclaims and quickly activates his.

"This is a weapon from the past. An elegant weapon once used to enforce and keep the peace through out the galaxy." Ben explains.

"That belonged to your father, the other belonged to my master. When I knew him he was the best fighter pilot I have met during the wars. He was strong with the force." Old Ben said.

"Huh?" Luke looks at Ben

"You have to be joking my father was a starship pilot and he didn't fight in any war." Luke said turning away.

"That what your uncle say. He was the best." Ben said as he deactivates the saber and returns it to Luke.

"Your father was betray and killed by Darth Vader who was once my student." Ben sighed as he sits down.

"Don't mind me asking this but what is this force you are talking about." Ranma asks as he deactivates the saber he was holding and puts it away.

"The force is in all of us it is life itself. It's around us. It can be used to protect or kill." Ben said sagely.

Ranma's interested in the force.

"Is it a skill or what? Can you see it?" Ranma asks excitedly.

Ben chuckles at Ranma's enthusiasm.

"No young one it's not a skill but a gift. You can't see it but you can feel it." Ben tries to explain.

"I can teach you two how to use it if you want." Ben said looking at Luke and Ranma. "Look I would like to help you and all but I got to get back to the farm." Luke said hurriedly.

"Hey I thought you wanted to leave this dust ball." Ranma looks at Luke as if he had grown another head.

"All right, all right I'll take you as far as Anchorhead then you can get a transport to Mos Eisley that's as far I'll take you." Luke relents he did not want to suddenly disappear and worry aunt Brea and Uncle Owen.

000000000000000000

Soon they were on their way to the Cantina.

"Hey look!" Ranma points.

There was smoke coming over some dunes.

Luke manoeuvres the landspeeder over.

"What the hell!" Ranma gasps.

It was a Jawa sand crawler and it was bellowing smoke.

There were bodies of Jawas scattered all over the ground.

They all got off the speeder and looks around. Luke picks up a Gafti stick.

"Looks like sand people attacked them." Luke said as he throws the stick to the ground.

"It seems so but it is not. Look at the tracks they are all over. The sand people always roam with their beast in single file to hide their numbers. The damage is too precise." Ben points out.

"Then you are saying that some one else did it?" Ranma asks as he helps C3P0 to dump the bodies in a fire.

"Only storm troopers are that precise." Ben remarks.

"Why would they do that." Ranma asks angrily.

Then it dawns on Luke.

"They are the same Jawas who sold the droids to us. Oh no the farm!" Luke jumps into the speeder.

Ranma leaps after him and they were off.

After a while Ranma could see smoke coming from the farm.

"Oh no…." Ranma mutters his eyes wide as they got nearer to the farm.

The two got out.

The house was in ruins and there were two smothering bodies at the entrance of the house.

Ranma turns away a gauntlet of emotions running in him.

Luke stood there not believing what he was seeing.

Suddenly he hears a scream and he turns to see Ranma glowing and screaming his head off.

Aunt Brea was a kind woman and she had welcomed him into the home as if he was a long lost son.

Uncle Owen too even though he doesn't show it to him or to Luke that he cared about the two a lot.

During the 6 months Ranma had thought of them as family and now they were dead.

The glow around Ranma fades.

Luke grabs Ranma and soon the two were on their way back to where they left Ben. When they arrived he could tell what had happen.

"Don't be sad even if you were there the two of you would have perished and the droids would be in the hands of the empire." Ben said sighing.

"Ben can you teach me how to use the force" Ranma said keeping his anger in he had not felt this way ever since the time he had fought with Saffron.

Ben looks at Ranma and notices his anger.

"Ranma you must let go of your anger. Anger leads to the path of the dark side if you dwell on it too much." Ben said as he walks over and pats him on his shoulders.

"Well I guess that we two are going with you to Alderran." Luke said finally coming to a decision.

Ben nods his head accepting his decisions.

00000000000000000

Soon they were on their way to the spaceport.

As they approached the spaceport they were stopped by a patrol of storm troopers. "How long have you had these droids?" The leader asks pointing at the two droids. "Oh we had them for over two seasons is there anything wrong?" Luke said trying his best to look calm.

Ranma who was sitting beside him was trying to keep his fist in control.

Then suddenly Ben spoke up waving his had at the storm trooper leader.

"These are not the droids you are looking for."

"These are not the droids we are looking for." The storm trooper parroted.

"We may go about our business." Ben continues.

"You may go about your business. Move along, move along" The storm trooper leader waves them to move on. As they left Luke lets out his breath so did Ranma.

"I thought we all were going to get caught." Luke said.

"The force can be used on the weak minded." Ben said.

"Wow that was great you got to teach me that." Ranma said excitedly.

Luke had sold his speeder and they were making their way to the cantina.

Ben had said that they would be able to find transport to Alderran.

Inside the cantina Ranma was surprise to see a lot of different aliens and humans all mixing around talking to each other.

He follows Ben while Luke walks off to the bar to get some drinks.

Ben talks to a human who seems to be dressed in a green flight suit.

He points toward a tall hairy figure near the bar.

"He is Chewbacca and he is the first mate on a star ship the millennium falcon." Ben said as he follows the tall hairy alien to a table.

Ranma sat next to Ben but suddenly there was a commotion he turns too see Luke being pushed around by two rough aliens.

Ranma stands up angrily.

Ben stops him and motions him to sit.

He gets up and walks over talking with the two.

Suddenly there was a shout.

"NO blasters!"

It happen so fast Ranma almost misses what happen.

Ben had drawn his light saber so quick that the two aliens did even have time to dodge.

One of them got his hand cut off and the other had his blaster destroyed.

Ranma's eyes went wide it was like from a scene from a samurai movie.

Soon Ben ushers Luke over and sits him down and starts to talk to the captain of the ship.

"Luke this is Han solo he is the captain of the Millennium Falcon and that is his first mate Chewbacca." Ben introduces.

"So what's the cargo." Han asks as he watches them.

"The three of us and two droid and no questions." Ben said.

"Ah I see that will cost more. 10000 up front." Han said.

"2000 now. Another 15000 when we get there if we get there fast." Ben adds.

"Oh we'll get you there fast. You never heard of the Millennium Falcon." Han starts to say but was cut off by Luke.

"What with that kind of credits we could buy a star ship!" Luke starts to protest.

"Oh and who's going to fly it farm boy." Han said to him smirking.

"I'll fly it I'm not a bad pilot." Luke said.

"Oh flying through space is not like dusting crops." Han adds.

"Luke." Ben shakes his head.

"It looks like you little display has attracted some unwanted attention." Han said. Ben turns to see several storm troopers walk in and the bar man pointing over to them. "Time to go!" Ranma stands up followed by the rest.

"Chewwy will bring you to the hanger." Han said as they all left the cantina by the back way.

000000000000

After a while they arrive at the hanger.

"Wow what a junk heap!" Ranma said as he looks at the ship in front of him.

"Hey kid that's no junk heap that's my ship you are talking about!" Han snaps. Luke grins and walks towards the ramp.

As they were boarding the doors to the hanger was blown open and a whole patrol of storm troopers came charging in.

"Blast them don't let them get away!" the leader of the troopers orders.

Inside Han and Chewbacca were at the controls getting the ship ready to go.

"Come on!" Luke said franticly.

"Hey don't rush me!" Han said angrily as he flips more levers.

"You want me go out and push?" Ranma volunteers.

"Enough of the wise cracks kid sit down!" Han said as he pulls on another leaver and they were off.

The ship shots through the sky and into space.

"Holy shit there's two big ones up there!" Ranma shout as he points to two large wedge shaped ships.

They were coming at them firing here guns.

"Come on get us out of here!" Ranma shouts as another jolt hits he ship.

"Yeah!" Luke adds trying to stand as he was knocked down.

"Pipe down kid go into hyperspace without the right calculations and we might go through a star or a sun so sit back and let me do my thing!" Han said annoyed as he punches some buttons on the console.

"Chewwy increase the rear deflector shields! Almost there!" Han said as he pulls on a lever then in a burst of bright light the Millennium Falcon hurls into the depths of space.

00000000000000

There were three remotes floating around. Ranma and Luke were standing back to back blocking all the shot the remotes were firing at them.

Ben had said he wanted to see how skilled the two were.

"Hmmmm good good." Ben said smiling. Ranma had blocked all the shots, which a remote had fired at him.

"Not bad." Luke said as he took his turn.

He almost got all of them but was hit by a last shot.

"Luke you gotta relax. Remember the time we spar?" Ranma advises.

"Right a calm mind is a fast mind." Luke blocks another 3 rapid shots.

"Amazing did you two have any training in the Jedi arts?" Ben asks surprise at the way the two moved.

"Nope been training in martial arts when I was 5." Ranma said with pride. "Hmmmm…. Never heard of such an art. Interesting." Ben said.

"Ha that all an old saying." Han said as he watches them.

"I prefer a straight blaster fight." Han said as he pats on the blaster at his hip.

"The force is a powerful ally when you master it." Ben said as he motions the two over and gives them a welding helmet each.

"Hey we can't see anything in this!" Luke said as he fiddles with the helmet.

"Don't worry Luke just stay calm and listen to Ben" Ranma said as the two stands back to back again.

"Let yourself go Luke and reach out and feel with the force." Ben said as the remotes circle the two.

Suddenly all three remotes fire at the same time in a blur Ranma and Luke blocks all the shots.

Luke takes off the helmet and was very surprise that he had completed the exercise. "Excellent!" Ben said happily then suddenly as if he was in pain he almost falls from his seat.

Ranma and Luke rush over and holds him steady.

"Are you all right?" Ranma asks worriedly. "What is it Ben?" Luke asks too.

"There was a great disturbance in the force. It's as if several million voices cried out then it was silent." Ben said as he shakes his head.

"That's not a good sign." Ranma said frowning.

0000000000000000000

I have wanted to do a fic with Ranma in the Starwars setting and now that I have finally got down to do it.

Hope you people like it.

PS to flamers yes yes I admit that I am deviating a bit but hey I can't follow the story to the letter right then you guys will be all over be for plagiarism (hope I got the spelling correct.). I'll try to follow in the spirit of things the important events will still go on of course. And no Leia and Ranma are not going to be an item so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars IV.

The New Hope & ½

Star wars characters and Ranma do not belong to me if they did I won't be writing this.

Sit back and enjoy the story.

Please do not kill me if I deviate from the actual story I got a rusty memory even though I saw all the episodes about 10 times each. I want to make it a little different but not very so please forgive me if I get some thing wrong and please don't try to kill me.

On the island of Japan.

In a prefecture called Nerima

There is a boy by the name of Ranma.

He was the best martial artist in his time

He had many enemies, friends and not to

Mention hordes of fiancées

He had many adventures

And this is one of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma and Luke help Ben to his seat.

"How can you feel that?" Ranma asks confuse.

"The force is connected in all of us. That is why." Ben said weakly.

"Hmmmm just like chi I think….." Ranma said softly.

"Chi what is that Ranma." Ben looks at him in interest.

"Hey Luke why don't you explain it to Ben." Ranma looks at Luke.

"Me?" Luke said.

"Yeah I told you about it once when I was training you remember." Ranma said.

"Oh yes the strange power you called chi. Yes. Ummmm like me see. Ah yes Ranma said that chi is the life force which resides in every one of us. Ranma says that we can call on it to help us when we need it if we are train to use it." Luke explains.

"Interesting." Ben said looking at Ranma who was standing there smiling.

"Ranma also said that there is two sides to the power the Ying and the Yang. The light and the dark both which are in all of us." Luke continues.

"Incredible. You just explained what the force is. Simply amazing." Ben said smiling.

He was wondering why he had felt that the force were powerful in the two of them. "Ranma also say that you can see it if you train hard enough." Luke said and looks at Ranma.

"Wonder if I can do that?" Luke asks Ranma.

"Why don't you try it." Ranma said.

"Remember what I told you."

"Right." Luke stood there and held out both his hands in front of him and began to relax his body.

He takes several breaths slowly.

He concentrates at his hands, sweat beaded his head after a few minutes.

"Relax Luke let it flow into your hand." Ranma said.

Slowly a glow began to glow between his hands.

It was faint at first then suddenly it became brighter.

Ben's eyes went wide in surprise he could feel the force forming in Luke's hands. "Amazing. Are you sure you are not a Jedi Ranma?" Ben asks again.

"Nope been a martial artist all my life." Ranma said as he walks over to Luke and pats him on his shoulder.

Luke loses his concentration and the light went out.

"Good, not bad Luke." Ranma congratulates Luke.

Luke was smiling happily he had mastered it after so long.

"It seem that you have the basic knowledge of the force. If you were born earlier we could have learn so much from you." Ben said sadly.

Suddenly there was a loud bang then there were more it was as if a hail of stones was being thrown at the ship.

Han ran to the cockpit to see what was happening.

The others came a while later.

"It looks like we are in an asteroid field!" Luke said.

"That's not possible the charts don't have it charted on it and according to what I am seeing we should be in Alderran system by now!" Han said as he maneuvers the ship out of the way from a large asteroid.

"Maybe you took a wrong turn!" Ranma said.

"No I am certain it's here." Han said as he checks his instruments again.

"It looks like it not here any more!" Luke exclaims.

"That's not possible it would take every ship in the empire's fleet to destroy a planet!" Han exclaims, not believing what he was seeing or hearing.

"Hey look what the hell is that!" Ranma points.

A small fighter darts from behind an asteroid and fleeing from them.

"Looks like a Tie fighter. Come on you got to stop it!" Luke shouts.

"All right kid don't need to shout in my ear." Han answers very annoyed.

"Chewwy jam his communications. All most got him he's heading towards that moon!" Han said as he pilots his ship towards the Tie fighter.

As they got closer to the so-called moon.

"That's no moon!" Ben said.

"Chewwy put all the thrusters in reverse!" Han said as he tries to back the ship away but it was too late.

"We are still going forward!" Ranma shouts.

"We are caught in their tractor beam!" Han exclaims and pounds his fist on the panel. "What are we going to do!" Luke said trying to keep his fear from his voice.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Han said as his hands went to his blaster pistol. "No we are not going to fight our way out. This is what we do." Ben starts to tell them of their plan.

"You are insane." Han said shaking his head.

"Hey it might work." Ranma said smiling.

"You sure are calm about this." Luke said as he looks at his friend.

"I have been in worst." Ranma said smirking.

"Both of you are crazy!" Han shakes his head.

0000000000000

Soon the ship was pulled into a large hanger.

There were rows of storm troopers waiting for the ship to dock.

"My lord Vader it seems that the crew of the ship had abandoned the ship as soon as it arrived in system." An officer reports.

"Hmmm… there is a presence I have not felt in a long time. I want the ship scanned and taken apart." Vader said as he walks away.

"Yes my lord." The officer said as he walks away to carry out his orders.

0000000000000

Three storm troopers were posted outside the ship stood there as two technicians carrying their equipment into the ship.

There was loud bang.

"Hey guys mind coming in here and give us a hand?" a voice calls out from the ship.

One storm trooper shrugs his shoulders and the three walks up the ramp and into the ship.

0000000000000

"What happen to the guards?" an officer said in the control room.

"TK116 come in. Why are you not at your post?" an officer said.

A storm trooper walks out from the ship and down the ramp.

He looks to the control station and points to his helmet tapping on the side.

"Must be a bad receiver." He waves for the storm trooper to come up.

Suddenly the doors to the control room opens and there were two troopers and a woookie there and they open fire.

Every one hurries into the control room.

Ranma takes off the helmet and dumps it on the table.

"Did we have to kill them?" Ranma asks.

"Hey if they got off an alarm we will be swarmed with troopers." Han said as he went over to the control panel.

Luke comes running into the control room.

"Hey with all your shooting and him screaming it's a wonder they don't know we are here!" Luke said as he puts down his helmet.

R2D2 rolls over to a computer point and plugs himself in.

"Hmmm …. It seems that we must manually turn off the power to the tractor beam if we want to get away." Ben said as he looks at the schematics.

"I will go disable them you all stay here." Ben said as he gets up to leave.

"We'll come along with you!" Luke volunteers.

Ranma picks up the helmet about to follow along.

"No it would be easier if I went alone." Ben said waving the two away.

"Stay here and leave as soon as the power to the tractor beam is disabled understand." Ben said as he leaves the room.

"Damn and I thought I could see some action!" Ranma said a bit disappointed.

Luke sat down beside him.

"Hey let the old man do it it's fine with me to stay here." Han said as he puts his leg up on the console.

Suddenly R2D2 was bleeping and whistling wildly catching everyone's attention. "What's with that tin can?" Han said as he looks at the R2D2.

"He says that she's here and keeps repeating it!" C3PO said looking at his counter part. "You mean the girl in the hologram?" Luke asks excitedly.

"Yes she is and it seems that she is slated for execution." C3PO said hurriedly.

"We got to save her!" Luke said excitedly.

"Huh no way I'm staying and not going anywhere else!" Han said shaking his head.

"Just like I thought you are a coward!" Ranma said looking at Han.

"WHAT?" Han stood up angry.

"Hey wait now is not the time to fight!" Luke said getting in between the two.

"Look Han she rich you know and there might be a reward if we save her." Luke said quickly trying to defuse the situation.

Han sat down again glaring at Ranma.

"You got a plan to do this?" Han said looking at Luke.

"Yeah, here is what we do." Luke begins telling his plan.

He picks up a restraining cuff and walks over to Chewbacca.

0000000000000

Soon the three walks towards an elevator escorting Chewbacca who was cuffed.

They did not arouse any suspicion until they got into the detention floor.

As they walk in an officer looks at them.

"What is that thing doing here?" He demands.

"Look we got orders to send him over here." Han said casually hopping that they could bluff their way through.

"I got no orders about this I must check." He waves two guards over.

Luke takes off Chewbacca's cuffs and hands him a blaster.

"What are you doing?" The officer shouts in surprise.

Ranma manages to slam one of the guards into the wall while Han and the others gun the other guards down.

Ranma pulls off his helmet.

Han walks over to the control panel and starts to fiddle on it.

"The third room from the front." Han said as the communicator came alive.

"What is going on there?" the voice demanded.

"Oh there was a radiation leak ummm ….." Han tries to make up an excuse.

"I'm sending over a patrol.

"No don't it's dangerous and it getting worse." Han tries franticly to bluff.

"Who is this tell me your identification codes!"

"Damn!" Han shots the console.

"We are going to get hell a lot of company!" Han shouts as he grabs his blaster and head towards the cell area.

Soon a group of troopers storms in firing their blaster.

"Holy crap!" Ranma dodges firing his blaster at the troopers.

"There is too many of them!" Han shouts over the din.

"You call this a rescue?" a girl storms out and grabs a blaster from Luke and starts to fire back at the troopers.

"Hey it's not my idea!" Han shouts.

"Who the heck is she!" Ranma shouts.

"She's the one we are suppose to save!" Luke shouts back.

"And who the heck is he. Some rescue, three of you and we are stuck here!" Leia shouts back.

"Looks like it's up to me to save you guys." She shoots at the wall blasting a hole in it. "Jump in!" Leia shouts as she jumps into it.

Chewbacca stands at the hole growling something.

"I don't care what you smell get in there!" Han said kicking him into the hole.

"Go!Go!" Ranma shouts at them.

"Come on!" Han shouts and jumps in.

"Go I'll be behind you!" Ranma shouts. Luke jumps in.

"Well they are all gone so I'm not holding back!" Ranma said as he began to collect chi in his hands.

Soon a baseball size chi was in his hand.

He jumps towards the hole throwing the chi ball at the storm troopers shouting "Moko Takabisha!"

The ball of chi slams into one of the storm trooper and explodes sending all of the flying. As Ranma went falling down the hole he hears a splash.

"Oh shit!" He falls into putrid water.

He could feel his curse start to change him, after 6 months of not changing into his curse form and now this happens.

He was cursing when he breaks the surface.

Luke and the rest were surprise when a red head surfaces.

"Wow who is the babe where's Ranma?" Han said not believing what he was seeing. "Ranma is that you?" Luke asks looking at the now girl form Ranma.

"Yeah Luke it's me…." Ranma said as he squeezes out the water from her hair.

"Now I seen everything a sex changing man, two useless dummies and a rug are going to rescue me!" Leia screams.

Chewbacca was pounding on the door.

"What did you say you tomboy!" Ranma shouts at her.

"But how?" Luke looks at Ranma.

"I'll tell you after we get out of here." Ranma said as he walks over to the door.

"Here let me." Han pulls out his blaster and lets fly a shot.

"No don't" Leia tries to stop Han.

The shot bounces all over the place and misses Ranma by an inch.

"Hey stupid you trying to kill us!"

"The walls are armored!" Leia said.

"What the heck! Some thing brushed pass my leg." Luke jumps.

"Careful there's something in here with us." Ranma shouts as he looks around.

Suddenly Luke was pulled under.

"Luke!" Ranma screams as he looks around.

"Help!" Luke screams as he struggles to hold himself above the water a large tentacle holding on to him.

"Hold on kid I'm coming!" Han rushes over pointing his blaster down in the water.

He fires a shot there was a loud shrill and the tentacle lets Luke go.

The was a loud clanging sound as Han helps Luke to stand.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Han said as he looks around.

"Tell me about it." Ranma starts to bang on the door as the walls start to come together. "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" all of them starts to scream.

000000000000000000

"Ok everyone stay back!" Ranma shouts as he pulls hi hand back and shouts

"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" he lets fly several hundred chi enhanced punches at the door.

The door starts to dent.

"What ever you are doing do it quickly!" Han shouts as he and Chewbacca tries to brace the wall with a large metal pole but failing.

Luke was amaze at what Ranma was doing so was Leia the two were watching Ranma with their eyes wide open and mouth hanging open.

"SHIT!" Ranma curses. There were only dents on the door.

"Shit time to bring out the big guns.

"Moko Takabisha!" ranma sends a chi ball into the door.

The force blasts the door away.

"Lets get out of here!" Ranma screams jumping out.

The rest follows close behind.

00000000000000000000

Luke and Han dump their armor but Ranma decides to keep his on as he knows that his clothes won't fit him any more.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Han said as all of them ran.

But they run into a patrol of storm troopers, they were surprise to run into them that they ran.

Han and Chewbacca run after them shouting and roaring.

"Are they nuts?" Ranma said as he watches the two chases after the storm troopers.

"He must be just that." Leia shakes her head.

Luke shrugs his shoulders smiling.

Then suddenly Han and Chewbacca run past them.

A larger group of storm troopers were now chasing them.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the trio starts to run.

"Luke you and her take that way." Ranma shouts and he splits up from them.

000000000000000000000

Ranma takes a large group of them with him and he ran into a corridor.

He screeches to a halt as he finds himself caught between two large groups of storm troopers.

He turns and looks around him as they surround him pointing their blasters at him. "Surrender!" the leader of the storm troopers, said.

"And what if I don't." Ranma said smirking at them and cracking his knuckles.

They out number him 50 to 1 he faced worst odds then this before.

"FIRE!" he shout. Ranm blurs and soon storm troopers were flying all over the place.

He dodges the blaster bolts with ease and takes them out with his hands and legs.

He backhands one and did a spin kick taking 3 of them at one go.

After a while Ranma was the only one standing.

"That's all you guys are pathetic." Ranma shakes his head in disappointment.

Only groaning and moaning answers him.

"Well nice meeting you guys." Ranma walks away.

0000000000000000000000

Soon everyone was gathered at the entrance of the hanger.

There were many storm trooper tromping around.

"We made it but look at the number of troopers!" Leia said pointing at the activity in the hanger.

"We can take all of the!" Ranma said as he lifts his blaster.

"Are you insane?" Han looks at him.

"There are only 5 of us and probably hundreds of those guys out there. There is no way we can make it." Han said shaking his head.

Chewbacca growls his disagreement too.

He liked a good fight but going up against an army was a tad too much for his taste.

"Hey look they are going away." Luke points out.

They all took a peek and notice that something had caught the attention of all the guards. "Come on lets go!" Han said as he dashes out from their hiding place.

The rest follows there were sounds of clashing.

As they arrive at the ramp of the ship.

Luke sees Ben fighting with another person who was dressed in black.

"BEN!" Luke shouts.

The troopers all turn to see Luke and start to shoot at him.

Ranma stops in his tracks and saw that the black figure had his sword poised to strike and Ben's attention was some where else.

"Nooooooooo! Watch out!" Ranma shout about to run forward to help Ben.

But it was too late the figure in black cuts Ben down.

His clothing and sword drops to the floor.

"Run! Run both of you!"

Ranma and Luke could hear Ben's voice.

Ranma turns and ran towards Luke pulling him up the ramp but not before Luke fires off a shot, which hits a panel.

A large blast door slams close before the figure in black and more storm troopers could storm into the hanger.

Soon the ship blasts off and shots out of the hanger.

0000000000000

"I hope the old man did it or this is going to be the shortest escape." Han mutters as he concentrates on maneuvering his ship.

"We got Tie fighters on our tail!" Leia shouts as several blasts rock the ship.

"Get those two to the guns!" Han shouts over the din.

"Right!" Leia gets up and heads out of the cockpit.

Ranma had help Luke to sit trying to comfort him.

"Hey Luke it's not the end." Ranma said trying to comfort his friend.

Luke looks at Ranma.

"Hey you still got me. I'm still your friend right….." Ranma asks nervously, he was really afraid that Luke would outright break their friendship there and then.

Luke smiles and hugs his friend.

"Of course you are! Even if you change forms you are still my friend." Luke said as he held Ranma .

"Ummm I don't like to break this up but we got several fighters on our tail." Leia said looking at the two.

"Right!" Ranma jumps back.

"Why don't you two head to the guns!" Leia said annoyed.

"Right tomboy." Ranma said as he heads towards the gun bay.

"Why that #$&!" Leia fumes and stomps back to cockpit.

Luke shakes his head and ran towards the gun bay.

He straps himself in and puts on a pair of headphones.

"Hey Luke want to see who gets more down?" Ranma asks over the headphones.

"Sure thing!" Luke said as he powers up the guns.

"Hey luke got one heading over your way!" Luke swings his around and got the tie in his sights and lets off a flurry of shots off.

The tie fighter bows up as the first shot hits it's cockpit and the rest blew it to pieces. "Not bad!" Ranma said as he one too.

"Hey Ranma when were you going to tell me about it?" Luke asks as he caught another tie fighter.

"Well…. I was hoping not to…." Ranma said.

"Hmmmm why not?" Luke asks as he swivels the turret around as a tie fighter screams past him.

"Well you see it caused me a lot of problems and I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Ranma said sadly as he blasts another tie to pieces.

"I see…… are you a girl? Or a boy?" Luke asks.

"I'm a boy! That's why I hate this curse!" Ranma screams in frustrations.

"Well take it easy Ranma I believe you but you got to promise me that you will tell me everything once this is over." Luke said as he wings another tie fighter.

"All right." Ranma sighs as he took out another tie.

"Hold on everyone here we go!" Han said as the ship hurls forward and disappears into hyperspace.

00000000000000000000000

"Well here we are in the Yavin system where do I land?" Hna ask wanting to dump Leia and the droids and get his money before he ended up dead.

"Over there." Leia points. Back in the hold Ranma and Luke were talking.

"So you are telling me that you got this changing curse while you were travelling?" Luke asks shaking his head.

"Yup and got several girls promised to me." Ranma said shivering at the memories.

"So what are you going to do after this?" Luke asks looking at his now male friend. "Well I'm not too sure what about you?" Ranma said as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I'm staying with the rebels to fight against the empire after what they did….." Luke said sadly.

"Then it's settled then we stay and kick some empire ass." Ranma said punching his friend on his arm.

Luke smile at his friend he was relieved that he was staying on too, as he was the only one as close to a family member to him.

"Hey guys we are almost there." Leia said as she comes out from the cockpit.

00000000000000000000000

Soon they landed and Leia was escorted away and so were the droids.

After a while there was an announcement for all pilots to report to a room.

Ranma and Luke had volunteered themselves and soon they were all in a room and in the middle were a large hologram display of the moon where they had escaped.

There was an orange color fish head guy holding a pointer and waiting for everyone to settle down.

"You all must be wondering why I have gathered you all here. At this very moment the empire's new weapon in drawing closer to us. According to estimates it would take 45 minutes to come into range of us. We must stop it at all cost." He said.

"You all must be asking how. Well I'll leave that to the general." He said and let another take over.

"According to plans obtain on the space station it is almost impossible to breach it's outer defenses with an all out attack by capital ship. It's heavily armored, shielded and heavily defended by turbo laser turrets dotted all around the station. But it has a weakness a vent port at the end of this trench." The hologram changes.

"We calculated that a squadron of snub fighters will be able to penetrate the defenses. A shot or two with photon torpedoes might be able to case a chain reaction in its reactor and destroy it." The general explains.

"But that's impossible the port is too small!" a pilot comments.

"Well it isn't as big as a womp rats, me and Ranma could hit it." Luke said turning to Ranma seeing him smirking.

"If there is nothing else get to your fighters and may the force be with you." The general said then the room begins to empty.

000000000000000

Ranma and Luke had changed into their flight suits.

Luke had the regular orange fight suit while Ranma was wearing a red one.

They were walking towards the hanger when they spot Leia talking to Han.

As they got closer they could hear Leia shouting at Han, who was busy loading crates of his reward on to a trolley.

"Hey what's going on?" Luke asks as they went up to talk to them.

"Ask him!" Leia said as she storms off angrily.

"What up Han?" Ranma asks. "Well I got to go boys. Got to pay off my debt or I won't be able to set foot on any planet in the galaxy!" Han said as he throws another crate on to the trolley.

"But Han they need you and you are a good pilot why don't you stay?" Luke asks.

"Look kid it's not a bright idea to go up against something like that its suicide!" Han said looking at Luke.

"You are a coward!" Ranma said angrily.

"Yeah so what? I still be a live coward then a dead one. I'm sorry you two." Han said hanging his head turning away.

Chewbacca was wailing sadly as he loads up the last of the crates.

"Well take care Han." Luke said sadly as he turns away to get to his fighter.

"Yeah take care that what you are good at." Ranma added sarcastically as he follows Luke.

"Guys! May the force be with you." Han adds not turning around.

"Yeah you too." The two mutters as they walk away.

0000000000000000

As they arrive at the hanger area, "Hey! Luke, Ranma Looks like you two made it!" Biggs greets them slapping the two on their back.

"Hey Bigg good to see you again!" Ranma smiles at him remembering him he was the best friend of Luke. He eventually became a friend with him too.

"Well talk to you later all right." He said as he walks towards his fighter.

"Yeah you can tell us what you been doing lately!" Ranma shouts at him as he walks away.

Biggs waves at them not turning.

"Well you ready for this Ranma?" Luke asks a bit worried for his friend.

"No problem." Ranma said excitedly.

When they arrived they were put through a crash course on how to use the X wing fighter and into a simulator to see if they were able to pilot it.

Both himself and Luke pass with flying colors and were both assign an X wing each. "Look Luke if it gets hairy out there call for me I'll come running." Ranma said as he put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I'm sure you will. You do the same too and I'll come running to you too." Luke said punching Ranma.

"Well see you out there." Ranma said as he ran to his X wing.

His nav droid was being lowered into the back of his fighter.

He begins to check the panels in the cockpit.

"So what's your name?" Ranma asks as he powers up his fighter.

The controls were the same as the ones they used when they were flying at Tatooine so he didn't have any problems with them. A monitor in front of him came alive.

I'm R3D7. 

"Hey nice to meet you." Ranma replies as he maneuvers the fighter around for take off. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Ranma said.

The droid let out a moaning whistle.

"Don't worry I'll get you back in one piece." Ranma said as he powers up the fighter shots out of the hanger.

0000000000000000000000

"All right all fighter report in!" Red leader announces over the radio.

"Red 2 reporting."

"Red 4 Here."

"Red 9 here."

"This 6 here!" Ranma said as he maneuvers his fighter into formation.

"Red 5 here!" Luke said as he pulls up beside Ranma.

After a few minutes all the fighters had reported in.

As the approach the death star a pilot gasps.

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Cut the chatter Red 9! Lock X foils into position and put your shields to double front!" Red leader orders as they go closer.

They were almost there when a swarm of tie fighter came at them.

Luke manages to get one as it charges at him. He flew through the explosion.

"Hey Luke you all right?" Ranma asks as he jerks his fighter out of the way and tagging a tie fighter as it zooms past him.

"Just a little singe." Luke said as he jukes his fighter out of the path of turbo laser fire. "I'm going in for a strafing run coming?" Luke said as he pushes his fighter towards the surface of the artificial moon.

"Right behind you." Ranma said as he took up position beside Luke's fighter.

The two went screaming in firing their quad lasers raking the surface of the moon and taking out several turbo laser towers.

"Red leader this is gold leader going in for a run."

Several of the slower Y wings were making their run toward the trench.

"Roger gold leader we'll cover you." Red leader said as he banks away.

Suddenly out of no where a trio of tie fighters and a more advance looking tie fighter came screaming in.

"Gold leader you got enemy fighters heading your way!"

"What they are not on the scopes!" Gold leader said trying not to panic.

"They are behind me I can sha……." Gold two was turned into a fireball as the 4 tie destroyed him.

The other members of gold wing were taken out before they cold get to the exhaust port. "Damn. Red leader to all reds prepare for to do a run in 4s. Red 5,6,8 and 9 hang back. If we don't make it go in for a run!" Red leader and a trio x wing banks toward the trench. "This red leader almost there keep them off me!" Red leader said as he brought down the targeting scope.

"I'm try…." Another fire ball.

"They are coming in too fast I can' shake th….." the X wing collides to the side of the trench when it's wing was blown off.

"Torpedoes away!" Red leader said as he pulls out. There was a large explosion.

"That is a negative impact! It hit the surface!" Red leader said as he tries to shake off the ties behind him.

"The rest of you form up for another ru….." Red leader was cut off as his fighter blossomed into a fireball.

"Come on we are going in at full speed." Luke said as he banks his fighter towards the trench. "You sure we can pull out in time?" Wedge Antilles said as he forms towards Luke's fighter.

"Of course it will work. It will be like going through Beggars canyon back home!" Luke said as he switches his all his shields to the back of his ship.

"Yeah!" Ranma shouts as he forms up behind them.

"All right then lets do this!" Biggs said as he forms up to the right of Luke.

The four went toward the trench at full speed dodging all the turbo laser fire.

The four tie fighters appear again and were blasting at them.

One of them got lucky and hits Wedge's fighter taking one of his engines.

"Are you all right Wedge."

"They got me in the engine! I'm sorry but I can't keep up with you!" Wedge said as he tries to keep his fighter from slamming into the side of the trench.

"Go! Wedge. Ranma and Biggs will cover me!" Luke said as he concentrated on his mission.

"All right!" Wedge pulls his fighter away from the trench and into open space.

"Shit Luke Hurry it up the guy in the weird Tie fighter is good!" Ranma shouts as he tries to maneuver out of the way.

"Hurry Luke I don't know how long I can keep this up! They are coming in too fast! Wai……" Biggs was cut off as a shot lance through his fighter and exploded. "BIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSS!" Ranma shouts.

"Ranma hold them off just a little more!" Luke said as he pulls his targeting scope down. When suddenly he hears Ben's voice.

'Use the force Luke. Use the force.'

Luke looks around wondering where the voice was coming from.

He pushes back the scope. Just then one of the tie fighters manages to get off a shot which took out R2D2.

"R2!" Luke shouts.

R2 was damaged and if he had use the scope it would have exploded in his face.

"Ben?" Luke smiles.

"LUKE!" Ranma shouts as the tie fighters closed in.

Suddenly one of the exploded and slam into another.

One of them tries to dodge out of the way but was too close to the leader.

It slams into the leader sending him spinning into space uncontrollably.

"Hey Kid! DO it and let's go home!" A voice came over the radio.

"HAN!" both Ranma and Luke exclaim.

Luke lets fly two photon torpedoes and pull up so did Ranma.

4 Torpedoes scream towards the exhaust port and as it guided by a strange force all 4 went in.

As the survivors flee from the death star.

It explodes brilliantly after a while.

The torpedoes found their mark and the death star was no more.

00000000000000

When they land they were swarm by the ground crew and all the people in the base.

Han was standing there with Chewbacca grinning.

"Hey I thought you left!" Ranma shout and hug Han.

"And let you two take the credit." Han said smirking. Luke jumps from his fighter and was hugged by Leia.

Luke runs over to Ranma and hugs him smiling that his friends had survived the ordeal. There was cheering, as the whole hanger was crowded with everyone cheering and congratulating the heroes.

000000000000000

Several days later in a large hall, all the soldiers of the rebellion were all gathered there. Luke, Ranma, Han and Chewbacca all walked down an aisle passing soldiers and pilots. Finally they reach the podium.

Leia was smiling at them as they arrive.

She then places over their necks a medallion each for their bravery.

As the ceremony closes the whole hall erupts in cheers and applause.

0000000000000000

EPILOGE

"Ah lord Vader." The emperor greets as Vader enters his masters throne room.

"I am sorry my master." Vader kneels before his master.

"Rise my friend it is not your fault." The emperor waves Vader to stand.

"Come walk with me." The emperor gets up from his seat.

Vader follows beside him.

"The training of you new apprentice goes well." The emperor said as they walk into a room.

A figure dressed in a black jump suit was sparing with several droids with a light saber. "There is much hate and anger in this one." The emperor said as he watches the figure cut down the droids.

"Yes my master." Vader said as he watches his student.

The figure stops as the last droid was cut down.

The figure turns and walks towards them and kneels before them.

"My emperor what is your bidding?" the figure said.

"You and lord Vader will find those rebels and crush all of them." The emperor said.

"It is as you command." The figure said.

"Arise Darth Enaka." The emperor said the figure stood up and walks over to Vader's side.

"Go and destroy my enemies."

"Yes My emperor." The two said in unison.

He starts to laugh his laughter echoing trough the halls.

"Soon the rebels will be no more."

00000000000000000000000

There finally finish if you are going to ask if I would be doing the next chapter of Starwars of course I am!

I would like to thank all you people out there for your comments, reviews and flames they are what drives me to do these fanfics.

(If you are wondering if english is my first language no it's not. I'll leave it at that.)

Some of you might be wondering if I am abandoning my other works well I'm not, not all of them just a few (Extreme writer's block and lost files.)

Some of you might be wondering who Darth Enaka is well wait for the next chapter and find out.

Well be seeing you all soon I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Starwars V

Empires strikes back/ Ranma's nightmare.

Star wars characters and Ranma do not belong to me if they did I won't be writing this.

Sit back and enjoy the story.

Please do not kill me if I deviate from the actual story I got a rusty memory even though I saw all the episodes about 10 times each. I want to make it a little different but not very so please forgive me if I get some thing wrong and please don't try to kill me.

On the island of Japan.

In a prefecture called Nerima

There is a boy by the name of Ranma.

He was the best martial artist in his time

He had many enemies, friends and not to

Mention hordes of fiancées

He had many adventures

And this is one of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue.

3 months after Ranma disappears. It was raining hard as a figure came upon a cave.

The figure dumps the pack on the floor and slumps to the ground.

"RANMA WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice cries out in anguish.

After a while the figure manifested a reddish black aura.

The figure stands up and screams and screams.

"YOU BASTARD RANMA IF I EVER FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU! YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL! I'm GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR HEART! I WISH THAT IF I SEE YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" the figure screams in the darkness.

"Your wish is granted." A loud voice said and a flash of light engulfs the figure and dies out.

000000000000000000

(Note to all readers while Ranma is on Hoth due to the cold and his curse and also lack of hot water Ranma is in curse form.)

"Hey Ranma want to spar?" Luke asks as he walks up to Ranma who was in her female form.

"Sure let me put this away." Ranma said as he gets up from his seat and gulps down his drink.

The rebels had relocated their base to Hoth the coldest place in the system.

The cold was driving Ranma nuts because every time he changes back to a boy he gets slash and activates his curse.

After a few days Ranma gave up.

Every one on the base at first thought it was funny.

A few soldiers and pilots tried to get fresh with Ranma.

Boy did they regret what they did. All of them were sent to the medical bay and into the bacta tank for several days.

It took Leia and Luke to calm Ranma down when all hell broke lose.

After several threats and persuasions most of them left Ranma alone.

It had been almost a year since they had been on Hoth and in the past year Ranma was training Luke.

They had picked an empty hanger bay to work out.

Ranma taught Luke the more advance Wu Shu and Anything Goes styles.

He had also increased Luke's weighted clothing every month.

Luke was complaining every time he fell on his face.

A lot of people had laugh at him but after a year of wearing it, those that had laugh at him were not any more when they saw them spar today.

At first it was a light work out but it became a full fledge fight.

"Ha getting slow there." Ranma taunts as he does a flip over Luke's slash and ends up behind him.

Ranma does a one handed down slash at Luke's back but was stopped in time when Luke twists his sword around to protect his back.

"Slow enough for you?" Luke said as he rolls away after the block.

Ranma had been teaching Luke some of the style he knew using a sword.

Even though he hated using weapons he had no choice, he could dodge most of the blaster bolts but when it came too fast and too many for him he was in trouble.

Luckily for him Luke and Han were around to bail him out of trouble.

It was a blow to his ego but it taught him a valuable lesson.

Ranma had fashioned two bokkens from the same material as storm trooper armor.

He had also fashion some protective padding armor also using storm trooper armor he had change the color to gray, as he didn't want anyone to mistaken him for imperial spies.

He had a hard time getting anyone to spar with but he manages to snag Luke to try it out. At first he was very reluctant but when Ranma told him that they might have to face the person who killed Ben one day he jumps right in.

Now the two were doing incredible things leaping up into the air, kicking off from the side of the walls and doing this no normal human or alien could do.

Leia, Han and several others had stop by to watch the two spars.

Most were amazed at what the two could do.

Luke takes a running jump and slashes at Ranma from the air.

Ranma rolls away just as Luke blow hits.

The wall Ranma had back against crumbles.

"Hey getting there!" Ranma said as he delivers several hits at Luke.

Luke manages to block most of them but he was not as fast as Ranma and most got through.

He was thrown to the ground with a loud thud.

"Well give up yet?" Ranma asks smirking as he walks over to help Luke up.

"No!" Luke does a leg sweep catching Ranma off guard and sending him into a pile of snow.

"You are getting faster time to increase the weight of your clothing!" Ranma said as he gets up from the ground shaking off the snow then walks over and help Luke to stand. "Do you have to?" Luke complains.

Leia was shaking her head while Han shrug his shoulders smiling.

"Hey kid! It time for our patrol!" Han calls out to Luke.

"Oh yeah gotta go!" Luke quickly runs away.

"Thanks HAN!" Luke shouts as he ran away.

"Hey!" Ranma stood there.

"That's another you owe me!" Han shout back to the disappearing Luke.

"Men…" Leia shrugs and left for the control station.

0000000000000000000000

The weather was not that bad as Luke completed his search area.

Suddenly there was a streak in the sky as a meteorite came slamming into the ground. "Han, a meteor just landed I'm going to go take a look." Luke said into in radio.

"Roger that Luke better head back soon a storm is coming." Han said over the radio.

"Yeah I will." Luke said as he prepares to head off to the impact site.

"Hey Luke don't be late I still got to increase your weights!" Ranma cuts in.

"All right Ranma…." Luke sighs. Suddenly some thing spooked the tauntaun he was on. "What is it girl?" Luke tries to calm it down.

He looks around but suddenly he was knocked off the tauntaun.

He slams down on the ground hard and lost consciousness.

0000000000000000

Han had already made it back to the base and was preparing the Millenium Falcon to leave.

Leia was standing there watching Han load up several boxes on to the ramp while Chewbacca was busy welding some thing back on to the hull.

"What is it princess." Han asks as he picks up another box and puts it on the ramp.

"Han we need you why don't you stay a bit longer." Leia said.

"I can't I have to pay back Jabba or I'm dead" Han said not looking at her.

"That's an excuse an you know it!" Leia said angrily.

"Look I don't know what you problem is but I have to leave unless you are going to miss me that is." Han said as he turns around and looks at her.

"Why you…." Leia stammers angrily.

"If you want I could give you a good bye kiss." Han said smirking at her.

"I would rather kiss a wookie!" Leia said angrily just as Ranma walks in.

"Hey guys you seen Luke?" Ranma asks looking at the two.

"No why what's up?" Han asks looking at Ranma.

"Don't know but he should have reported in hours ago." Ranma said.

"Did you check with the other gates?" Leia asks getting a bit worried.

"I did." Ranma said.  
You sure?" Han said as he dumps stops what he was doing.

"Yes I asks every one there and the other doors too." Ranma said worriedly.

"Come on lets go!" Han grabs his cold gear and heads towards one of the doors.

"Hey wait up!" Ranma runs after him.

He and Han ask around but to no avail.

Han fetches his tonton and gets ready to leave.

"Hey! Wait for me." Ranma said as he pulls up beside Han.

"Sirs the temperature is fall rapidly you'll never make it to the second marker in this weather." A soldier said as he held Han's tauntaun.

"Then we'll see you in hell." Han said as he heads out in to the howling winds with Ranma following close behind.

Out side, "Hey got a plan to do this?" Ranma shouts over the howling wind.

"Yeah. We go to the last coordinates that Luke gave us and search over there. You take one section I'll take another." Han said.

"Right I'll radio you if I find anything." Ranma said as he pulls his tauntaun to another direction.

"I hope he's still alive…." Han mutters as he motions his tauntaun to move on.

0000000000000000000

"Arrrrggggg….." Luke moans as he opens his eyes.

He was dizzy and literally seeing stars.

"What hit me…" Luke moans as he shakes his head to clear it.

He hears a roar coming from another cave and it was getting closer.

"What the …." He tries to move but he finds that his legs were firmly frozen to the ceiling of the cave.

He tries to struggle free but to no avail.

He spots his saber directly below his.

He tries to stretch for it but it was too far.

"Come on come on!" Luke mutters as the roaring got louder and louder.

He tries harder.

'Luke reach out with the force.' A voice calls out.

Luke calms himself down and tries a gain.

The light saber moves a bit but sinks back in to the snow.

"Please come on…." Luke mutters as he tries again and failing.

'Let your self go let the force flow through you.' The voice said calmly.

What ever was roaring was coming at him.

He stretches out again.

This time it flew into his hand.

Luke ignites it and thrust the blade into the roof.

He was free but the creature, which brought him to the cave, was charging at him as he fell.

Luke instinctively moves his body and striking out with the blade swing it.

It decapitates the creature sending its head flying to the back of the cave.

Luke lands on the ground hard.

He tries to walk but falls.

After several minutes he picks himself up and staggers from the cave and into the howling storm.

00000000000000

'LUKE LUKE….' A voice calls out to Luke.

Luke lifts his head. It was a ghostly image of Ben.

"Ben help me…" Luke moans stretching out his hand toward the ghostly figure.

'Luke listen to me you and Ranma have to go to Dagobah system and learn from my master. Remember the Dagobah system.' Ben said as he slowly fades away.

"BENNN!" Luke cries out then falls to the ground.

"KID!" Han leaps off his tonton and grabs him.

He was relieved that he was still breathing.

He turns towards his tonton but finds it on the ground dead from the intense cool and exhaustion.

"Damn! Sorry kid but this is going to smell but it will keep you warm." Han said as he takes Luke's light saber and cut the tauntaun's belly open and pushing Luke into the warm innards of the tauntaun.

"Better get a shelter up and call Ranma." Han mutters as he takes his equipment and starts to build a temporary shelter.

He also activated a honing device for Ranma to home in on.

After a few minutes later Han seen Ranma walking towards him with out his tauntaun. "What happen?" Ranma asks as he helps Han to build the shelter.

"Don't know must have been attacked by something big." Han said as he sets up the shelter for the night.

He and Ranma then drag Luke in into the shelter and the three huddles together for warmth and wait for dawn to come.

0000000000000000

In the shelter, "So I hear that you are leaving." Ranma said Looking at Han trying not to let her teeth chatter from the cold.

"Yeah I am as soon as we get back to the base." Han said as he shifts his body to a more comfortable position.

"Why?" Ranma asks rubbing his hands.

"I got to go pay off Jabba or I'm a dead man. He probably put a bounty on my head so big I might not be able to go see him." Han said as he looks at Luke who was still out cold.

"But what about the princess?" Ranma asks.

"What about her?" Han said gruffly.

"Well don't you like her?" Ranma said looking at Han waiting for his reaction.

The two of them reminded him so much of him and Akane but without the malleting. "Hey kid even if I do like her she and me will never work. I'm a smuggler and she's a princess it will never work." Han said shaking his head.

"Hey but you are a captain in the rebellion doesn't that count for something?" Ranma adds.

"Yeah right what the use of a captain with a bounty on his head. I'll put her in more danger then. Look Ranma thanks for the trying but she and me won't work even if I do like her and you didn't hear me say that." Han said as he closes his eyes and falls asleep. 'Not if I have anything to say about it.' Ranma thought to himself, he soon also falls asleep.

0000000000000000000

The next morning, "This is rouge 9 to Captain Solo please respond." Wedge said into his radio.

"Still no answer." he said to his gunner.

Everyone in the squadron was out looking for them he was wondering if anyone could live through the storm they had last night.

"Hey look I see something!" His wingman calls out.

"Hello guys a little late aren't you." Han said waving his arms as the two-snow speeders zoom by.

"Echo base we have found them!" wedge reports as he brings his speeder down for a landing.

0000000000000000000000

A few hours later the three were brought back to base.

Luke was immediately dunk into a Bacta tank for healing.

"So how is he doc." Ranma asks as he walks into the medical bay.

"Commander Skywalker is doing fine. The scars on his face can be repaired without leaving any visible scars." The medical droid reports.

"That's good but why is he jerking around like that?" Ranma asks as he points at the tank.

"It seems that the commander is having a dream." The droid reports.

"Oh I see so when does he come out?" Ranma asks tapping on the glass tank

"In a few hour commander Ranma."

"That's good." Ranma said, as he was about to sit down.

"Commander Ranma please report to the control room." An announcement went over through out the base.

"What now?" Ranma gets up and leaves.

000000000000000000000000

In the control room Leia was leaning forward watch a screen.

"What's up princess?" Ranma asks as he walks over.

Han was also there with his arms crossed.

"I'm not so sure but we just lost 3 listening post." Leia said.

"That's bad." Ranma said seriously as he walks over and looks at the monitor.

"Looks like it me and Chewwy are going out to take a look want to come?" Han said. "Sure let's go" Ranma said. Soon the trio was on their way to next listening post.

00000000000

A few minutes later they had arrive at the listening post.

Ranma was with Han hiding behind a dune of snow.

While Chewwy was hiding behind a bock of ice.

"What the heck is that?" Ranma asks as he looks through his binoculars.

"I'm not so sure wait for it!" Han said as he and Ranma watches the strange droid floats past Chewbacca's hiding place.

He leaps out with a loud roar Ranma leaps out to help, but as soon as Han could fire off a shot the droid explodes sending them flying.

Ranma picks himself up and walks over to help Han up.

"Chewwy you all right?" Ranma shout.

Chewbacca roars out in anger.

"Come on lets pick up the pieces and head back." Han said as he hurries over to the crater.

000000000000000

"Looks like pieces of a droid." Han said as he throws down a piece of the scrap that they managed to salvage.

"Hmmmmmm…… It sent off a transmission just before it self destructed and I do not recognize it as any rebel code or frequency." C3P0 said as he examines the read out. "Only one other thing imperial." Han said.

"……" Leia stood there with her arms crossed.

"Then we must begin evacuating and prepare for a ground assault." General Rieekan said. "Yes begin the preparations immediately." Leia finally said.

The officers present salute and went to carry out her orders.

Leia sighs, "Looks like you are going to keep me here after all princess." Han said smirking as he walks out.

"Why that!" Leia blurts out and storms out the control center in a huff.

Ranma shakes his head wondering if he should help out.

0000000000000

Inside the medical bay, Luke was sitting up and Leia was at his side.

"Hey Luke how you feeling?' Ranma asks as he walks in.

"Sore and tasting of bactta." Luke smiling as he complains.

Then in came Han, "Hey kid how you doing?" Han asks as he walks over to the bed.

"A bit sore but all right." Luke said as he smiles at Han.

"Well that's 2 you owe me kid." Han said smiling and messes up his hair.

"Hey!" Luke said. Ranma smiles at their antics.

"Get well soon kid, they going to need you out there." Han said, as he walks out following close behind him was Leia.

"Huh?" Luke looks at Ranma puzzled.

"Ummm…. It seems that the imperial has got a fix on us. Han, Chewwy and me went out to investigate some knocked out listening post and we found an imperial probe droid. It self destructed and probably shot off a signal. So the princess has ordered an evacuation and preparation for a ground assault." Ranma fill in Luke about the past few days he was out.

0000000000000

On board the super star destroyer, "Lord Vader I have news, one of our probe droid has found something on the planet Hoth. I am sending some….." The admiral tries to continue but some thing was squeezing on his throat.

There was aloud snap as the admiral falls to the deck his neck twisted at an impossible angel. Another officer comes on the screen.

"My lord Vader what is your command?" The officer as fearfully as he stood there sweating.

"You will bring the fleet to Hoth now. Admiral Piett and do not fail me as your predecessor did." Darth Vader warns.

" Yes lord Vader." The newly promoted admiral salutes.

"Eneka you will lead a detachment of troops down. I want the Millennium Falcon captured and Skywalker and the princess if possible destroy everything in your way." Vader stood over Eneka who was kneeling before him.

"Yes my lord Vader." Eneka who was wearing a cloak and cowl hiding the face.

Eneka stands and walks off to carry out Vader's orders.

00000000000000000000

Several days later in the briefing room, "Gentlemen we have receive reports of the Imperial fleet coming this way. We are evacuating before the rest of the main fleet arrives. Each ship evacuating will be escorted by 2 X wings, we will fire the ion cannon as cover. Do not engage the enemy and proceed to the new rendezvous point." General Rieekan briefs the pilots.

"2 fighters against a star destroyer I don't like the odds." A pilot said.

"You are to buy time for the evacuating ship to jump to light speed then disengage and follow them is that clear." He said as he looks around the room.

They had lost many pilots during the battle at Yavin and most of the pilots gathered here were still green and wet behind the ears.

"All right gentlemen report to your fighter and may the force be with you." The officer said then the room starts to empty out.

00000000000000000000000

"The Ion cannon is charged and ready to fire!' A technician said as he looks at his monitor.

"All right fire the ion cannon." Leia said as she watches the screen.

A Star destroyer was on it way to intercept one of the evacuating ship.

The control center shook as several shot from the cannon streak into the sky.

As the star destroyer moved into position to stop the feeling ship several shot from the ion cannon slams into it a shot slams into the bridge and into the side of the large ship. It explodes leaving the way clear for the ship and their escorts to feel.

"The first transport is away!" the technician announces.

There was a loud cheer as the rebels readied themselves for the coming battle.

Ranma was getting into his snow speeder when his gunner appears and slid into the back of the snow speeder.

"Hey commander Ranma." He greets nervously as he straps himself in.

"Hey Decker. Ready for it?" Ranma asks as he powers up the small fighter.

"Yup." He nods. Ranma looks at Luke who was preparing his fighter.

He throws a thumps up.

Luke smiles at his friend shouts "See you out side!"

0000000000000000000000000

The snow speeders streak out of the hanger area and into the sky.

They form up and went in.

"What the heck are those!" Ranma asks as they streak towards their targets.

"Imperial AT-AT walkers!" One of his wingman said as they dive in for an attack.

Luke was in the lead firing his guns at the lumbering giant.

The shots just bounces off the armor hull of the giant.

"The armors too strong our blasters has no effect on them!" Luke shouts as he pulls away.

His wingman wasn't so lucky as the lumbering giants start to fire their guns at them filling the air with deadly blaster fire.

He turns into a ball of fire as his speeder was hit.

"Luke pull up!" Ranma shouts as he and his wingman went in.

"Go for their legs with the harpoons!" Wedge said as he and his wingman also joins in with the fray.

Wedge's speeder manages to get a harpoon on was in the process of circling the giant's legs. Luke was providing cover when a stray shot from an AT-ST hit him.

"I'm losing power! I'm going down!" Luke said franticly as he tries to control his speeder.

"LUKE!" Ranma shouts in his moment of inattentiveness, a shot from an AT-AT hits the side of his wing.

"CRAP! I'm hit!" Ranma shouts.

"Decker you all right behind there?" Ranma shouts as he brought his speeder down.

It was a rough landing as the speeder plows into the snow for several moment and stop. Ranma tries to open the hatch but it was stuck.

"Shit!" Ranma curses and ponds on the hatch.

He could feel the stomps of the AT-AT heading his way.

"Moko Takebisha!" he shots a small chi ball at the hatch blowing it off.

He scrambles out he went round to the gunner area and found that Decker was dead impaled by a piece of metal in the chest.

He jumps away as the foot of The AT-AT stomps down and flattens the speeder.

"Why you!" Ranma shouts at the AT-AT.

He ran for cover as several smaller AT-ST come his way and starts to fire their weapons at him.

He took out his lightsaber and deflects the shots fired at him.

He spies Luke tumbling down from a AT-AtT and shouts "LUKE!" he races over the AT-STs close behind him.

"Hold on!" he grabs Luke and jumps away just as the AT-AT explodes and falls on top of the AT-STs.

"You all right?" Ranma asks as he carries Luke towards the staging area.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little winded." Luke said. Ranma nods his head and continues to head toward the designated staging area where all their X-wings were parked.

000000000000000000000000

As the two's X wing shot into space, "Hey Luke R3 says that you are changing course?" Ranma said as he forms up on Luke.

"Well you know before you and Han found me Ben came to me and told me to go to Dagobah with you." Luke explains.

"Did he say why?" Ranma asks a bit skeptical.

"He said to find his master there." Luke continues.

"His master huh…" Ranma shakes his head.

"All right lets go then." Ranma said as he punches in the coordinates.

In a flash the two X-wings disappear into light speed.

00000000000000000000000000

Author's notes:

First I would like to thank every one for their review, comments and flames.

Some of you say that I am sort of diverging from the mechanics of the Starwars saga by introducing Enaka.

I'm not a fanatical Starwars fan and the only books that I read from the saga is the rouge squadron series and I,Jedi so my knowledge of the Starwars is a bit off.

I know what you are going to say why didn't I go on line and source for information.

Yes I did and do you know how many tons of info I had to shift through so I decided to stick to the story line and try to modify it in such that it will not anger any STARWARS FAN OUT THERE.(I know how scary they can be no offence people) (T.T)

Yes I know that about the sith and their one master, one apprentice rule but please bear with me will you. It's the only way that I can bring a nemesis into the fray without going into too much of a detail.

Eneka is not being trained by the Emperor but by Darth Vader himself.

As you guys know the Emperor can see a bit into the future and he has foreseen that Vader could not match Ranma and this is when Enaka comes into to play.

Enaka is to off set Ranma's role in the Starwars saga at the moment and I am not too sure at how it's going to turn out (JUST KIDDING).

Enaka will probably be revealed in the next chapter or the following one.

Enaka will probably have the powers and skills of a sith marauder and not a sith lord (I did play KOTR & KOTR2) red double bladed or single or two hand still not sure any favs?

As for questions on Enaka and pairings keep a look out in the next chapter.

I would like to thank a few people for their added commentaries:

Nairojam

windstrike

Malichite Lerris

Ninofchaos

ron

Hiryo

Dayseks

Bigde1999

a true sith

Phorcy

archphoenix

The DragonBard

Bobboky

Sixx

The Chaotic Ones

BoyFromNextDoor

So simple

DAPC

NiceGirl

Azant

Nobody

DarkGaara

binter

Dark Lord of the Sith

K-Dog the Fire Beast

RGFJ

Jaze

R.G. WolfBlade

Max Krugman

Animewatcher

Pusakuronu

ColdCypher

Jerry Unipeg

Commodore

tatsu.zzmage

Steven

Chuan Shi

Materia-Blade

D-sama

Darthvader2209

Master Chaos

Ranma hibiki

Koala kitty

Sergy

JSB

dswynne

Neon Ronin

Taiki

Nullrequiem

Ahtenaise

Well see you all in the next chapter and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Starwars V

Empires strikes back/ Ranma's nightmare.

Star wars characters and Ranma do not belong to me if they did I won't be writing this.

Sit back and enjoy the story.

Please do not kill me if I deviate from the actual story I got a rusty memory even though I saw all the episodes about 10 times each. I want to make it a little different but not very so please forgive me if I get some thing wrong and please don't try to kill me.

On the island of Japan.

In a prefecture called Nerima

There is a boy by the name of Ranma.

He was the best martial artist in his time

He had many enemies, friends and not to

Mention hordes of fiancées

He had many adventures

And this is one of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Luke you sure this is the place?" Ranma asks as he looks over his instruments. "Yes I'm sure of it." Luke said a bit unsure.

"Well want to head in?" Ranma said as he banks his X wing in for a landing.

"Right going in." Luke hits the atmosphere first.

"The scopes all dead! R2! Ranma!" Luke panics as his fighter goes in blind.

A fog envelops his fighter as it decent, he pitches his fighter as a large tree suddenly appears in front of him.

His fighter hits water and slides to a stop.

He pops the cockpit and hops out.

"Just great." Luke mutters as he finds his fighter stuck in a swamp.

A few minutes later he hears tree branches break then a splash, he turns and look seeing Ranma's fighter come to a stop sliding a few meters away from his.

Ranma pops his cockpit and steps out.

"Oh crap and I just changed back!" Ranma curses as he sees the water all over the place.

"Look at it this way Ranma it's not that cold!" Luke chuckles as he walks over to the back to grab his supplies and gear.

R2 lets him self off and falls into the swamp water.

"R2!" Luke runs over to the side. R2's periscope pops out of the water and he happily makes his way to land.

Unknown to him there was a large predator swimming up to him with a loud splash R2 is swallowed.

"R2!" Luke cries out.

"What is it?" Ranma asks as he takes out his blaster.

There was a loud spitting sound as R2 was sent flying from the water and onto land.

"R2 are you all right?" Luke asks worried for his friend.

R2 moans and gets up.

"…….." Ranma shakes his head and turns to R3 who was now leaving his fighter.

"You be careful too." Ranma said to R3 who was heading over the side too.

It whistles an answer and went over.

Ranma starts to take his stuff and heads to dry land.

0000000000000

(From here on Ranma is in his female form due to the abundance of water.)

Ranma and Luke sat around a small fire eating their rations.

"Ranma you get a feeling some one's watching us?" Luke asks in a whisper.

Ranma nods her head and points over to their supply boxes.

"On three." Ranma whispers back.

She motions a countdown and on three they charge towards the boxes.

"What the!" Ranma exclaims as she and Luke charges over the boxes.

A little green man was rummaging through their stuff.

"Hey get out of our stuff!" Luke shouts at the creature who was tossing their equipment all over the place.

It took a while to get what ever it was out and to the horror of Ranma.

"Not another old one!" Ranma curses which gets her a bob on her head.

"Owww why did you do that for!" Ranma rubs his head.

"Respect an elder you must!" the little man said.

"Hheheh." Luke was trying not to laugh out loud and gets a bob on his head too. "Owwww what did I do?" Luke winces in pain.

"Nothing." The little green man went back to rummaging through their stuff.

"Hey stop that!" Luke shouts as the little green man opens a box of rations and takes a bite out of it.

"Bleah! Tasty this is not." The little green man said then goes back to rummaging as he throws away the ration box.

Ranma shakes her head in dismay.

"You sure this is the place Ben told you to come?" Ranma asks.

"I'm very sure. He said Dagobah several times to me." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

R2 and R3 roll over to help stop the green man by using their shock arms but were being beaten off by the green man with his walking stick.

000000000000000

After a while Ranma and Luke gave up and went back to eat their ration.

The green stops what he was doing and hobbles over.

"In this place what are you doing here?" He asks as he sits down in front of the two.

"We are looking for someone, a Jedi master." Luke said.

"This is stupid." Ranma gets up and throws her ration bar into the swamp.

"Oh. Jedi master you seek." the green man said.

"You know him?" Luke asks hopefully.

"Perhaps. With me you two will come. Real food we will eat come." The green man gets up and hobbles off.

Ranma looks at Luke who shrugs.

Ranma shakes her head and the two follows the green man deeper into the swamp.

000000000000000

Inside mud built hut, the little green man stirs a pot.

"What do you think a bout him?" Luke asks eyeing the green man warily.

"Don't know, can't seem to put my finger on it his chi is rather low." Ranma said sitting next to Luke.

"Eat, eat more I have." The green man hands Ranma and Luke a bowl of stew.

Ranma stirs it and takes a spoonful and eats it.

Luke shrugs his shoulders and starts to eat too.

Soon they finish eating and the hut was silent except the crackles coming from the fire pit.

"Well now. Seeking this person you are?" The green man sits opposite them watching them.

"Look old man we told you. We are looking for a Jedi master." Ranma said as she gets frustrated being cramp and wet is not sitting with him so well.

"The person who sent us is called Obiwan Kenobi." Luke said also starting to get frustrated they had traveled so far and their fighters were probably sinking farther into the swamp.

"We are wasting our time lets go before our fighters disappear into the swamp." Ranma said as she gets up.

"OUCH!" Ranma slams her head into the roof of the hut and falls to the ground.

"Damn it!" Ranma curses as she rubs her head. Luke shakes his head and crawls over to help his friend.

"Anger much in this two train them I cannot. Impatient they are." The green man finally said shaking his head.

'Ah but master Yoda I was also like them.' Ben's ghostly figure said as he appears before them.

'The two of them will learn.' Ben said smiling at the two of them.

"Yeah we'll learn. We are not afraid of your training!" Ranma said still rubbing her head. Yoda sighs, "Finish their training I will."

"We'll finish our training all right. Don't sound so tough." Ranma said arrogantly. "Yeah!" Luke said agreeing with his friend.

"Oh learn you two will. Afraid you two will be." Yoda said ominously.

Ben shakes his head and disappears.

000000000000000000

The next few days Yoda puts the two into an intensive training.

The two were told to run through swamp. Ranma carries a large bag of rocks while Luke carries Yoda on his back.

The two leaps from tree to tree not feeling the weight.

Yoda was impressed by their progress, Ranma was a fast learner absorbing everything while Luke was somewhat slower but Ranma he was very determined not to lose out to Ranma.

Every morning before their actual training the two were sparing.

At first Yoda thought the two were dancing but he makes out the strikes the two made. He rubs his chin as he looks at the two leaps around one another dodging and kicking at each other.

After several minutes the two stop and bows to each other. "Impressive." Yoda said as he hobbles over to them.

"So what are you going to teach us Old man." Ranma said as she wipes away the sweat from her brow.

"Master Yoda to you." Yoda bobs Ranma on the head with his cane.

Ranma smiles as Yoda reminds him so much of Cologne with out Shampoo.

"Come go we must." Yoda climbs on to Luke's back.

Ranma shrugs and follows Luke as they runs and leap into the trees.

000000000000000000

Several hours of running they came to a stop at their campsite.

Yoda gets off Luke's back and sat on the rock while the two lay on the ground panting. Luke stands up and spies a cave.

He feels uneasy and moves away from it.

Ranma stood up and looks at the cave too, she could feel an evil aura emanating from it. Ranma walks over to one of the boxes and grabs her belt holding his blaster and light saber and starts towards the cave.

"Go in if you must weapon you need not." Yoda said as he watches Ranma straps on his belt.

"What in there old man?" Ranma said as she peers into the dark cave.

"I know not. Evil it is." Yoda warns.

"Wait up Ranma!" Luke calls out as Ranma went into the cave.

Luke hastily puts on his belt too and chases after Ranma.

Yoda shakes his head as the two enters the cave.

0000000000000000000

Ranma walks further and further into the cave finally reaching the end.

It was a small clearing.

She looks around his senses flaring as her instincts tell him that there was something wrong.

She takes out his light saber and ignites it waiting for who ever or what ever to make a move.

Several seconds pass the three red sabers light up the dim cave.

"Ummm….." Ranma takes a step back as the three saber wielders came forward.

They were wearing cloaks and the hoods covered their faces.

"Look if you want me to leave I will. No need to fight." Ranma said as she backs off deactivating her saber and holding up his hands.

The three stood there then suddenly went at Ranma swinging their sabers at him.

Ranma activates her saber and bringing it up in time to parry a blow, which could have taken off his head.

"HEY!" Ranma shouts as she parries and dodges their blows.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Ranma shouts as she blocks one of them but gets kick in the stomach.

She kneels on the ground taken by surprise at their vicious attack.

It's like they want to kill me! Ranma leaps out of the way as a blow swings past her. They came at her again this time faster.

Ranma was having a hard time as she refuses to strike back.

The trio corners her as she had her back to the wall and no where to go.

I can't keep this up. Ranma thinks to himself as perspiration pours from her face.

She decides to fight back.

She swings and lashes out at the one on the right.

The figure was taken by surprise and was pushed back.

Ranma parries the other two's attacks as she went after the figure.

The figure makes a mistake and she cuts off it's hand and slashes into the figure as it fell Ranma turns to face the remaining two.

Ranma was breathing hard as she faces the two.

The two went at him as one. Ranma leaps into the air and fires off a Moko Takabisha at one of the figure.

The figure was too slow and was thrown into a tree hard and slid to the ground not moving.

The last one circles Ranma warily looking for a hole in Ranma's defense.

"Come on lets end this!" Ranma said as she leaps at the figure.

The figure leaps at her swing

The two clashes in mid air trading several blows then returning to the ground.

As they land Ranma does a leg sweep catching the last figure by surprise.

As the figure falls Ranma slashes at the figure on the chest.

The figure got up then staggers a bit before falling to the ground.

Ranma falls to the ground breathing hard.

She puts away her saber, her hand shaking.

She struggles to stand and walks over to the figures wanting to know who they were.

As he pushes the hood away from the first one's head her eyes widen in shock. "No this can't be!" Ranma said as he runs over to the next one not believing what he was seeing. "No! NO! This can't be!" She shakes her head.

Tears were falling from her face, her hand shakes as she pushes the last one's hood off. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Ranma screams as she falls to the ground screaming.

There laying on the ground, hand cut off was Akane, the one by the tree with a hole in the chest was Ukyou and the last laying there her chest cut open was Kasumi.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma stumbles out of the cave shaken at what she had did.

She sees Luke too on the ground his hands to his head pale and shaking too.

She looks at Yoda who sat on the rock shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell us…." Ranma manages to say.

"Tell you two I could not. Force of the dark side too strong for me to see." Yoda said sadly.

"I….." Ranma began to say.

Yoda holds up his hand, "Speak not to me of what you see, face them you must sorry am I. Rest." Yoda gets off the rock and began to hobble away.

Yoda walks away disappearing into the mist.

Ranma walks over to Luke and hug him tight.

"What ever it was we can beat them!" Ranma said as she held Luke.

00000000000000000

That nigh Ranma walks to the rock Yoda always sits and sits down.

She had a small pouch in his hand, he unzips it and took out a picture.

It was a group photo taken when they graduated from high school. Kasumi, his parents everyone was in the picture.

Even Ryoga was in it.

"Those were the days…." Ranma said as she puts away the picture and takes out another. It was a picture of Kasumi hanging out the clothes.

"Ranma?" Luke walks up to Ranma.

"Oh …Luke…" Ranma quickly puts away the picture and scoots over to let Luke have a seat.

"Want to talk about it?" Luke asks looking at his friend worriedly.

"Well what do you want to know?" Ranma asks as she looks on at the swamp.

"When we first met you told me that you were from anther planet want to tell me more about your life I want to know?" Luke asks.

"If you tell me what happen to you in there." Ranma said pointing to the cave.

"Sure." Luke shudders.

"Well, where do I start…." Ranma scratches his head.

"Well when I was 6 my dad brought me on a training trip to teach me to be the best martial artist. He did some really stupid things to me but I survived. 10 years later into the training he tell me that we were going home after we finish visiting some training grounds." Ranma said as she picks up a stone and throws it.

"And that's how I got this stupid curse. The place was filled with springs which when you land in it you get a curse of what those drown in it." Ranma said smiling at the memory.

"Why did you go there if it was so dangerous?" Luke asks.

"Well my old man could read the signs saying that it was dangerous." Ranma adds. "That's really stupid of him so what does he change into?" Luke asks.

"Well he changed into a panda bear." Ranma said.

"What's that?" Luke asks scratching his head.

"Ummmm a big hairy creature you know…" Ranma tries to explain.

"Forget about it. After that we ended up at a village and my stupid old man ate the first prize of a competition in the village and ended up getting me into a lot of trouble when I had to bail him out I had to fight their champion. You see they had this strange law saying that if an outsider female defeats any of them, they have to hunt and kill that person." Ranma shakes her head.

"So what happen? You won didn't you." Luke said smiling.

"Yup. That's not all, when we managed to throw our pursuers off he tells me that I have a fiancée waiting for me back home and I have to marry her to bring the family line together." Ranma takes out the group picture and hands it to Luke.

"The one standing next to me with the short hair cut." Ranma points out to Luke.

"Cute." Luke said grinning at Ranma.

"Cute? Yeah right you should see her temper it's worst then a wookie's. The first time we met she used a table to hit me." Ranma said.

"What?" Luke starts to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny you know." Ranma said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry so what happen?" Luke stops laughing and motions him to continue.

"Well they happen." Ranma points to the rest of the girls who were hanging off him. "This one Ukyou was my friend once until my old man arranged a marriage with her father and ran off with the dowry. This one Shampoo she's the champion I defeated in the village I accidentally defeated her in my male form and their law says that I am her husband. This one is Kodachi a crazy girl who one day proclaim that I was hers." Ranma stops as he notices that Luke's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You are joking right?" Luke snaps out.

"Nope. They made me more enemies. Lots of them." Ranma said shaking her head. Ranma begins to tell Luke of the various times he got into trouble because of the girls. The various adventures and the time he fell in love with Akane.

"So you almost married her what happen?" Luke asks.

"Well her sister invited everyone including all the other girls and my enemies. They trashed the wedding after that we drifted apart. I still love her but her temper got worst after that day. I got hit almost every day for no reason treating me like a prize to fight with the other girls. For two another 2 years I let it go until one day my old man and hers decide to have another wedding. It was the last straw so I ran. I ran into a cave and I ended up on Tattoine and met you." Ranma finishes and looks at Luke.

"Your turn." Ranma said. "Ummmm….." Luke looks at Ranma worriedly.

"Well in the cave I fought with Vader." Luke begins.

"Well you won didn't you?" Ranma said puzzled.

"I defeated him all right but when I cut off his head and when the head fell to the floor the mask blows off. It was my face Ranma, my face….." Luke said as he begins to shake. "Ben said that Vader fell to the dark side will I be like him? Is this a warning?" Luke asks Ranma.

"I don't know Luke but if you ever become like him you'll have to face me." Ranma said gravely.

"But you must promise me that if I ever fall you will do the same. I don't want to be like Vader." Ranma said as she hugs herself.

"I will Ranma I'll hold you to the same promise too." Luke said as he hugs Ranma.

00000000000000000000

"Is everything going according to plan?" Vader asks as he walks out his chambers.

"Yes my lord Vader. The bounty hunter Boba Fett has tracked the Millenium Falcon to Bespin." Enaka said walking next to Vader.

"Good, set course for Bespin. We will capture them." Vader said as he claps his hand.

000000000000000000000

Ranma and Luke were lifting rocks and placing them on top of each other using the force. It was tiring as the two struggles to concentrate.

There was a loud bubbling sound the two loses concentration as the two astro droid start to bleep and whistle in panic.

Ranma and Luke runs over to the edge of the swamp to find that their fighters were sinking deeper in to the water.

"Our fighters!" Luke cries out in dismay.

"Damn it! We will be stuck here!" Ranma curses.

Yoda hobbles over and looks at the two.

"Lift them you two can with the force." Yoda said as he looks at his two pupils.

"That's impossible it's too big!" Ranma shouts.

"Yes rocks we can lift but not our fighters they are too big." Luke shakes in head.

"No different, different in your mind." Yoda says as he taps his fore head with his cane. Ranma and Luke decide to give it a try.

"We'll try." Ranma said as the two stood at the edge of the swamp.

"Do or do not there is no try." Yoda said sternly.

"Size matters not let the force flow." Yoda advises.

The two points their hands at their fighter and tries to lift the fighter out of the swamp. Lukes lifts a bit then it became too much and Luke lets go.

The fighter then sinks deeper into the swamp disappearing into the water.

Ranma was not fairing any better, perspiration pours from her face as she tries to force the fighter out of the water but some thing happens the fighter plunges into the swamp once again and disappears into the water.

The two slump to the ground panting and sweating profusely.

"It's impossible…" Ranma said as she sat on the ground.

Luke shakes his head and hits the ground with his fist.

"Much you two must learn." Yoda said shaking his head as he walks over and lifts his hands and points to where their fighter had sank in.

Slowly their fighters broke the surface of the water and were brought to dry land.

Yoda looks at the two who were sitting there dumbfounded and incredulous.

"Try you did and fail." Yoda said as he walks away leaving the two to contemplate on his words.

000000000000000000

Ranma and Luke were doing handstands while lifting several other objects around them with the force.

Yoda was impressed by the improvement the two were going.

Luke suddenly wavers and falls to the ground followed by Ranma all the things that they were holding up crashes to the ground in a heap.

"Concentrate you must!" Yoda scolds.

"Master Yoda I had a vision. It was so real…." Luke sits up shaking his face pale.

"What is it?" Ranma asks worriedly.

"I don't know I heard screaming. It was Leia, Han and the others!" Luke said trembling. "They were screaming in pain. They were in a city in the sky. Then I saw Vader. Then everything went black." Luke said as he brought his hands to his face.

"Hmmmm….. Future you possibly see. Not certain it is." Yoda rubs the bottom of his chin.

"Damn we got to rescue them!" Ranma said as she starts to pack.

Yoda looks on at the two.

Luke stands and begins to help Ranma.

"Not over is your training." Yoda said as he watches the two packs.

"Not prepared you both are."

"Look master Yoda our friends are in danger and I'm sure as hell not going to leave them." Ranma said angrily.

"Yes what Ranma said is correct we can leave our friends to Vader!" Luke said agreeing with Ranma.

"Endanger your friends further you will. Lose your lives if you go now." Yoda tries to talk them out from leaving.

"Look master Yoda me and Ranma will come back to complete our training. All right." Luke said as he pulls on his fight suit.

"Go if you must then face the dangers alone you two must alone." Yoda said as he hobbles off.

"Remember anger leads to the dark side beware the dark side." Ranma shakes her head and pulls on her flight suit too.

Soon the two fighters streak into space.

Yoda and Ben stood in the darkness watching the two fighters disappear.

"Worried for them I am. If both fall…." Yoda shakes his head.

'Do not worry master Yoda there is another Skywalker.' Ben said sighing.

0000000000000000000000000000

Finally another chapter done.

I would like to give my thanks to Light my pre-reader and all you all for your review and comments.

I'll try to get the next chapter out next week may be in the middle or the end.

The next chapter will be an important chapter as who Enaka is will be revealed and it will center mostly on Ranma.

Well thanks for reading until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Starwars V

Empires strikes back/ Ranma's nightmare.

Star wars characters and Ranma do not belong to me if they did I won't be writing this.

Sit back and enjoy the story.

Please do not kill me if I deviate from the actual story I got a rusty memory even though I saw all the episodes about 10 times each. I want to make it a little different but not very so please forgive me if I get some thing wrong and please don't try to kill me.

On the island of Japan.

In a prefecture called Nerima

There is a boy by the name of Ranma.

He was the best martial artist in his time

He had many enemies, friends and not to

Mention hordes of fiancées

He had many adventures

And this is one of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Luke you know where we are going?' Ranma asks his friend as they went into light speed.

"I'm not so sure but according to R2 only one place fits my description and that is Bespin." Luke said as R2 patches the co-ordinates on to his screen.

"Bespin huh…. You know something Luke I got a bad feeling about this…" Ranma said uneasily.

He too had a vision but it wasn't that clear of some on in a black cloak and hooded beckoning to him to come.

"We'll see if your feeling is right. Got a plan?" Luke asks also starting to feel uneasy. "Well we go in bust them out kick every one's behind and get the hell out how's that?" Ranma answers.

"Well that's what I like about you Ranma to the point." Luke grins.

0000000000000000000000

"Lord Vader, one of our destroyers has tracked two fighters X-Wing Class en route here, should we intercept them?" A Imperial officer reports.

"No let them come." Vader said as he watches Enaka torture Han.

"Leave us." Vader motions the officer away.

"Yes my lord." The officer scrambles out.

"Enough Enaka," Vader says to his disciple, "you prey is coming go prepare." Vader said.

"Yes Lord Vader." Enaka said and walks out the torture chamber.

"Soon they will come, they will join us or they will die." Vader said as he walks out the chamber too leaving the unconscious Han.

00000000000000000000000

After several jumps they finally arrive at Bespin.

"I don't read any Imperial ship around." Ranma said as R3 reports that the scans were negative.

"I know but we are going blind…." Luke said wanting to be cautious.

Luke requests to land and was assign a landing pad big enough for the two of them. "Hmmmm too quiet…" Ranma said as he takes off his fight suit and straps on his weapons belt.

Ranma was wearing a blue uniform while Luke wore a grey one.

"R3 you stay with R2 all right and if we get separated try to find the others and free them then head to the Millennium Falcon all right?" R3 bleeps in acknowledgement. "All right then lets go." Ranma said as the two made their way into the city with their weapons drawn.

000000000000000000000000

They walk through corridors and tried to open several doors, but most won't open. "I got a bad feeling that some one is playing with us. Ranma said as he looks around his blaster in his hand.

"Yeah me too. We haven't even run into any one not even a guard." Luke said as he continues on.

He motions R2 over.

"Hey R2 think you can open this door?" Luke asks.

The little droid rolls over and plugs into a socket in the wall.

R3 moans a warning as R2 works to open the door.

As the door opens Luke see a group of storm troopers escorting a group of prisoners. He notices that one of them was Chewbacca.

"Leia!" Luke shouts as he rushes in.

Ranma follows close behind.

Soon the whole corridor was filled with blaster Fire.

"LUKE! RANMA! IT"S A TRAP!" Leia screams, as she was drag away forcefully. There were too many troopers.

Luke leans on a door taking cover but suddenly the door slides open a shock Luke tumbles into the darkness then slams shut.

"LUKE!" Ranma shouts in surprise.

R2 rolls over and tries to open the door but to no avail.

"R2! R3 go back where we came from and find another way out of here!" Ranma shouts as he fires several shots covering the droid.

The droids scramble out of the corridor Ranma tries to follow them but the door slams shut.

"Damn!" Ranma pounds on the door.

Suddenly as all the shooting stops as the storm troopers retreats.

"What the?" Ranma tries to run for the closing door but he was too late.

"Hey let me out!" Ranma pounds on the door.

Suddenly another door hisses open, "Crap." Ranma curses as he peers into the dark room.

He cautiously walks in and the door slides shut.

000000000000000000000000

Ranma stop as the door slams shut.

He allows his eyes to adjust to the darkness before carrying on.

He puts away his blaster and pulls out his light sabre and actives it.

A blade of blue light emits from the hilt the dark room was illuminated by the blue glow.

Ranma looks around he was in a large room and that there were many boxes lying around.

He felt uneasy like as if he was back in the cave.

He shudders at the thought as he walks further into the cavernous room alert for anything.

He could feel some one was in the room with him and who ever it is was generating a lot of killing ki.

"Who ever you are come out! I know you are here!" Ranma shouts as he stops in the middle of the room and went into a defensive stance.

The lights in the room suddenly came on blinding Ranma temporally.

A figure stood at the side of the room dressed in a cloak on a hood over the head. "Who are you?" Ranma asks as he eyes the figure warily.

"You have forgotten me Ranma." Enaka said walking forward, taking out a half a meter light sabre hilt.

Ranma backs away.

The voice was so familiar, but dip in hate and so cold.

"I loved you Ranma why did you have to leave." Enaka asks voice full of sadness. "WHY!" suddenly going into rage.

"Because of you my life is gone! Because of you my family is gone! Because of you! I will kill you and have my revenge." Enaka said as two red blades leap from each end of the hilt.

Ranma's widen, "No it can be. Not you….." Ranma said fearfully as he stumbles back.

"Yes it is me and I am here for my revenge." Enaka said as the hood and cloak fell to the floor.

Tears fell from Ranma's shocked face as the face of Enaka was revealed.

For so long he had always though of her, she was the only one who knew him for what he was.

Ranma stared at the face of Enaka.

"Kasumi?" Ranma manages to say.

"Kasumi is dead Ranma. There is only Enaka now." Enaka said as she stalks towards Ranma.

Her face was pale but she was the same as he always remembered beautiful she was wearing a body hugging battle suit, which showed off her curves.

Her eyes full of rage and hate as she comes at him swing her twin bladed light sabre at him intent on taking his head.

Ranma reacts too slow and was cut across his chest as he manages to dodge at the last moment.

"Why Kasumi why?" Ranma asks as he dodges Enaka's blows.

"After you left Akane was killed by those bitches! My father suffered a heart attack and died on the same day." Enaka said as she circles Ranma looking for a hole in his defence.

"Nabiki killed herself because she thought it was all her fault when it was suppose to have been yours!" Enaka hissed.

"I broke down that day and I swore that I will have my revenge." Enaka said as she lunges at Ranma intending to impale him.

Ranma parries and leaps away.

"I killed Ukyou and Shampoo do you know that?" Enaka said smiling maniacally. "Oh how I enjoyed their screams Ranma." Enaka said smiling at him.

Ranma pales at Kasumi revelation.

"No Kasumi you wouldn't do that!" Ranma said.

"Oh I would as I told you Ranma Kasumi is dead only Enaka is left." Enaka went at Ranma again driving Ranma to the wall.

"You better fight me seriously or I will kill you." Enaka said as she attacks Ranma again.

Ranma dodges out of the way narrowly missing a being cut into two. Ranma had no choice but to fight back he parries her blows and trades blows with her.

(How did she become so good!) Ranma wonders as he leaps away from a slash.

"You must be wondering how I became so good in martial arts." Enaka said smiling. "You are not the only one who is so devoted to the art Ranma. I am after all a practitioner of any thing goes as well. I have watched you and how you train Ranma. I know all your skills. I have hate and anger to fuel me." Enaka said taunting Ranma. "No!" Ranma shouts and lets fly a ki ball at Enaka.

She uses her blade to knock it away.

"That was pathetic Ranma you have to do better then that if you want to win me." Enaka taunts as she went at Ranma

"Kachu Tenshi Amiguriken revised!" her hands blurs as she strikes Ranma with her sabre.

Ranma was taken by surprise and tries to block her blows but most got through and soon he was covered in cuts.

A slash manages to cut open a wound across his left eye.

Blood pours from the wound blinding him.

"You are not the only one who know amazon techniques." Kasumi said smiling in delight.

"Kasumi please…." Ranma pleads as he tries to blink away the blood at his eye. Enaka took no notice of Ranma's pleas and went at him hungry for his blood.

Ranma could bring himself to strike at Kasumi no matter what had happen to her he was getting desperate as he tries to keep her at bay.

He leaps away keeping her at a distance thinking franticly of what to do.

"Oh Ranma don't run!" she taunts and throws her sabre at him while he hung in the air.

The light sabre went at him like a boomerang.

It hurt him a lot but he had to do it.

"KASUMI I LOVE YOU!" he shouts as he parries her sword.

Kasumi taken aback by Ranma's sudden declaration of love lets down her guard. "Moko Takabisha!" he shouts as he sends the ki ball at her.

She could not block it or dodge it in time and it hits her with great force sending her flying into the wall.

Her sabre drops to the floor and goes out.

He walks over to where she lay.

"Kasumi…." He bends down to hold her.

"Kasumi?" he said again as he held her in her arms.

Her eyes flutter open, "Ranma is that you oh Ranma!" she hugs him.

Ranma lets out a sigh of relief.

"I always knew that you love me!" she said as she held him.

"You are so strong join me, together we can destroy the emperor and rule this galaxy together." Kasumi said as she begins to kiss Ranma all over his face.

"Kasumi please listen to me. I….." Ranma begins to say.

Kasumi's face changes from a face full of love to hate in that instant.

She force throws Ranma sending him into a wall.

"So that was a lie Ranma! I should have know!" Enaka screams at him tears falling from her face.

"Now you are going to die!" Enaka said as she increases the force holding Ranma. "Kas…..su…mi….." Ranma manages to gasp out as he could feel his rib cage start to break.

He vomits blood as a rib punctures a lung, tears falling from his eyes and so full of regret.

Suddenly something in Enaka falters she lets go and rushes over to Ranma.

"Oh Ranma!" she holds on to him.

"I am so sorry!" she starts to cry.

Suddenly a glass wall shatters and Luke is thrown in.

Vader walks in levitating several objects.

Luke struggles to stand and face Vader.

"You are still too weak to be a match for me." Vader said as he sends various pieces of parts and junk at Luke.

Luke tries to dodge and parry most of the objects away but he was hit by a particularly large object and was send flying.

He slams into another glass panel shattering it.

Ranma struggles to stand to aid his friend.

"No Ranma no!" Kasumi tries to stop Ranma.

"I'm sorry Kasumi. I love you." Ranma said as he presses Kasumi's sleep pressure points.

Kasumi's eyes went wide then she slumps to the floor.

He kisses her on the fore head and stands up.

Ranma picks up his sabre and stumbles toward the area Luke and Vader were fighting.

Luke had climb on a gangway Vader was following close behind.

Ranma manages to reach the gang way but stumbles.

"Luke there is something that Obi-Wan did not tell you about your father." Vader said as he stops in front of Luke.

"He told me enough. He told me that you betray him and killed him." Luke screams at Vader.

Backing further away from him.

"No Luke he is wrong I AM YOUR FATHER Luke." Vader said.

"Look into your self you know it is true."

"Join me and together we will rule the galaxy as father and son." Vader said stretching his hand out.

"No, No that's not possible!" Luke screams and swings wildly at Vader.

Vader cuts off his wrist and Luke screams in pain holding on to his wound, he falls back.

"Luke don't make me destroy you." Vader said again stretching his hand out.

"No I will not join you!" Luke leaps off the gangway.

"LUKE!" Ranma throws his sabre and jumps after him wincing in pain.

The two drop and a hole in the wall opens and sucks them into a tube.

The two scream as they were spit out from the tube and into the sky.

Luke manages to grab on to an antenna and manages to grab Ranma before he fell to his death.

He helps Ranma to climb on.

The two were exhausted and injured badly, "I guess this is it Luke…." Ranma manages to say.

"Ranma hang on Leia is coming!" Luke said as he tries to hang on to Ranma. Suddenly out of nowhere the Millennium falcon appears and a dark skin man helps the two injured Jedi aboard and speed off on its way.

000000000000000000000000000000

As it reaches space a star destroyer was hot in pursuit.

Vader was aboard and he would not fail his master.

Enaka was in the medical bay because of her wounds.

Vader watches silently as the star destroyer came into range with the fleeing Millennium Falcon.

"Stand by tractor beam!" an officer said, but suddenly the falcon disappears into light speed, "My lord Vader should we pursue?" he asks sweating profusely.

Lord Vader has been known for his harsh punishment for failures.

"……" Vader turns and walks off the bridge to the relief of the officer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey like you all right?" Ranma asks wincing in pain as the two of them lay in a bed in the medical bay.

"I'm fine, Ranma…." Luke said sadly as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Luke." Ranma said.

"I won't tell anyone." Ranma closes his eyes as a tear fell from his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later and several light speed jump, they arrived at the secret rendezvous point.

Several large MonCalamari ships and several large different ships were gathered there. On board the Nebula-B class medical frigate, Luke was getting a cybernetic hand replacement for his severed hand. The medical droid was doing up the finishing touches on the hand when Ranma walks in.

"Hey Luke how you feeling?" Ranma asks as he walks in.

"Fine look." He brings up his hand for Ranma to see.

"Cool." Ranma walks over. Leia and the droids walk in.

"Oh Master Luke I was so worried." C3P0 said as he walks over. R2 and R3 were trailing behind Leia.

"I see that you two are all right." She said as she walks over to Luke's bed.

"Hey you kept the scar?" Luke asks as he points to the scar on his left eye.

"Yeah I'm keeping it to remind me of my mistake." Ranma said as he walks over to the viewing window.

Leia helps Luke to stand wand walk over.

"So where's Lando and Chewbacca going?" Luke asks.

"Well Lando said that he would find a way to get to Han when he does he'll contact us." Leia said as they watch the Millennium Falcon streak away.

"I'm going to kick that bounty hunter's butt when I get my hands on him." Ranma said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah me too nobody does that to our friend and gets away with it." Luke nods. "Well if you two want to do that you need to get better now get to bed you two!" Leia said with her hands at her hips.

"Hey but the med droid cleared me and I'm fit as a fiddle." Ranma said flexing his biceps to make a point.

"Oh yeah?" Leia pokes him in his rids.

"Yowwww!" Ranma crumbles to the floor.

As there was a limited supply of Bacta Ranma decided to let his wounds heal naturally. "Why did you go do that for you tomboy?" Ranma shouts.

"Serves you right," Leia said and looks at Luke, "And if I see anyone of you doing anything physical for the next few days I'll throw you two into the brig!" Leia threatens as she storms out of the room.

"Bah women don't understand them. And probably never will." Ranma said as he staggers back up, "So you ready to train?" Ranma turns to Luke who promptly facefaults to the deck.

0000000000000000

Well another chapter done I admit it's a little short and all but I promise to make the last episode longer.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, comments and flames.

Most of all I would like to thank Light my pre-reader and the ideas given.

Oh yeah before I forget, some of you asks a few questions and I think I should answer them to clear up some stuff.

Yes Ranma kick the crap out of Saffron a god and should have no problems defeating the emperor and Vader with no problems. But you forget Quote '**strong and powerful is the dark side. Never underestimate it.' **Anyway saffron wasn't in his full form and I think he could have killed Ranma if his desperation move hadn't hit him.

The next question would be is Ranma is an Aura reader he would have been able to tell that Leia is Luke's brother due to the fact that they are twins.

Well you are not entirely wrong, as I know everyone's aura is like a fingerprint, unique to each individual.

Sure maybe Ranma might be able to pick up the same qualities but remember Leia was not so disciplined in the ways of the force nor was she trained in anyway to make her aura stand out.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars ½: Shadows of the Empire

Star wars characters and Ranma do not belong to me if they did I won't be writing this.

Sit back and enjoy the story.

Please do not kill me if I deviate from the actual story I got a rusty memory even though I saw all the episodes about 10 times each. I want to make it a little different but not very so please forgive me if I get some thing wrong and please don't try to kill me.

-------------------------

On the island of Japan.

In a prefecture called Nerima

There is a boy by the name of Ranma.

He was the best martial artist in his time

He had many enemies, friends and not to

Mention hordes of fiancées

He had many adventures

And this is one of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Unknown Location_

Ranma stood there frozen in place as everyone he knew back in Nerima, they all looked at him. "Why did you leave us to die?" the image of Akane said.

Ranma tried to answer but couldn't.

"Why did you leave me Ran-chan?" The Image of Ukyo said to him

"I never wanted to hurt you." Ranma finally said before Kasumi appeared in her black robes of a Sith apprentice. She pulled a silver cylinder and pressed a button as a magenta blade sprung forth and begun to cut them down one by one when she finished she moved toward Ranma.

"I though you loved me" She said as she prepared to kill him by razing her saber over her head and bringing it down over him as blackness overtake him.

_Tatooine_

Ranma awoke from the violent dream he had while mediating on a cliff near Obi-Wan Kenobi's dwelling, his thoughts lingered over the events that happened on Cloud City, _Kasumi why? Of all of us you were the one least likely to snap_, he thought as he spotted a dust trail coming in from the distance.

_Looks like Lando, Chewie and the Tomboy are back ,_ he thought with a smirk as he sat up and headed back to the dwelling.

Inside the place as he and Luke remembered it almost three years ago there benches all around the walls and a center pole with a bench all around it.

In one corner sat the two Astromech Droids Artoo and Arthree as they watched look busy Luke going over one of Obi-Wan's training manuals the data pad it was stored on was ancient nearly 40s years old and on the back was the symbol of the old Jedi Order.

Luke himself was sitting cross-legged with series of miscellaneous parts lying about as he looked over the manual and picked up the piece and fit it into a cylinder like device.

"I'm building a new lightsaber," Luke had told Ranma as they gathered the parts at Mos Eisley.

"It will help the bonds in my hands to finish bonding," he had referred to his gloved right hand at the time.

"Hey Luke the others are coming." Ranma said as he walks in.

Luke gets up from where he was sitting and looks at Ranma.

"You look as if you saw a ghost Ranma." Luke said noticing Ranma pale face and shaking hands.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Ranma waves Luke off.

Luke walks over and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Ranma…" Ranma pulls away and exits the hut not wanting the others to see him.

Luke chases after him but he was too late Ranma was bonding over the cliff and soon disappears from view.

"Ranma. You dummy!" Luke shakes his head sadly.

The two of them had changed a lot after the incident at Cloud City.

Ranma had become quiet and brooding when they arrive on Tatooine and refused to talk to Luke about what had happened at Cloud City.

He too was badly shaken by the revelation that he was the son of Darth Vader.

He shakes his head and heads into the hut and waited for the others to arrive.

00000000000000000000

"RANMA! RANMA!" Akane shouts as she runs into the guestroom in her wedding dress.

She opens the door and walks in with a mallet intending to dish out pain.

She looks around but finds the room empty, the cupboard all thrown open and empty, Ranma's clothes and pack were all gone.

"RANMA!" She screams as she crumbles to the floor.

Several weeks after the wedding, Akane was walking towards school. She was in a foul mood.

She, her father and Genma had gone around looking for Ranma but found nothing. Nabbiki also chipped in the search using her vast resources but it was as if he had disappeared into thin air.

No one knew where Ranma was.

As she broods she finds her way blocked by Ukyou who was standing in her way brandishing her huge combat spatula.

Akane tries to turn around to take another rout but finds her way barred by Shampoo who had a pair of Chinese sabers in her hands.

Akane backs into a wall dropping her book bag as she went into a defensive stance.

Kasumi was getting lunch ready when the phones started to ring she rushes out of the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello Tendo residence." Kasumi said.

"Hello I'm calling from Nerima general hospital. Are you related to a Akane Tendo?" A man asks over the phone.

"Oh I'm her older sister is there a problem." Kasumi's cheerful smile fades.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Akane Tendo was admitted a few minutes ago. She had several large wounds on her body, our people did their best but we could not save her. I'm sorry to say that she had just pass away due to server blood lost."

"No…" the receiver falls from her had as her whole body went weak.

The whole family was at the hospital, Soun was sat at the edge of the bed his face pale as he held the hand of his youngest daughter.

Nabiki was standing next to him not knowing what to do to help her father.

Kasumi was outside the room talking to the police officers.

"Miss Tendo according to witnesses they claim that your sister was assaulted by two persons. A girl was using a large spatula and a purple hair girl using a pair of Chinese sabers. Do you have any idea who they are?" The officer asks.

"……." Kasumi did not know what to say.

"Yes I… know them. So did my sister." Kasumi finally said.

Suddenly Nabiki screams and in rushed several doctors and nurses.

Kasumi runs in to see her father on the floor.

Doctors and the nurses were trying their best to revive him.

After several minutes the doctors stop.

Shaking his head "I'm sorry Miss Tendo we did all we could…."

The doctor pulls a blanket over Soun's body. Kasumi stood at the doorway her face pale and cold watching her only family left crying over their father's body.

That evening as they arrive in their home, Nabiki walks up to the stairs like a zombie ignoring her sister and went into her room.

Kasumi stood at the door way in a span of a day she had lost 2 of her family.

'I have to be strong.' Kasumi told herself as she went to the mailbox to see if there were any letters.

She finds a letter addressed to her.

She opens it as she walks to the kitchen.

Dear Kasumi,

When you get this letter I am probably miles away from Nerima. I am sorry Kasumi. I couldn't stand it any more the beatings, the madness and the chaos. You probably want to know why I ran from the wedding; well to tell you the truth Kasumi I don't love Akane any more. If our parents had asked me two years earlier I would go through with the wedding without a fuss that was how much I love Akane but it was not to be. As the days past after the botched up first wedding I finally see what Akane sees me as a prize, an object to be won and abuse by her. I thought I was wrong at first but my fears were realized when I over heard Akane talking to her friends boasting that I was hers, I'm nothing but an object to her. It broke me. The only reason I stayed on the past two years was that I fell in love with another and I wish that I could tell her how much I love her. She was the only one who cared and would listen to my fears and problems, at first I thought it was like the love between a brother and sister. I could not help myself, her smile her gentle ways made me fall in love with her. Yes that girl is you Kasumi. I wish how much that I could say that I love you but my honor and fears ruled me. I was too afraid to come to you with my feelings. I feared that you would reject me and it would be too much for me. When I was told about the wedding I didn't know what to do so I decided to run. I'm sorry Kasumi I hope your family can forgive me and you would forgive me for running away.

Ranma

Kasumi reread the letter again, tears fell from her eyes as she read the letter again and again.

She too had fallen for Ranma over the years but she was too afraid and it was improper as an older sister to steal away her younger sister's fiancé.

She went to her room locking it she went over to her dresser and takes out a picture from a small box.

It was a photograph of her and Ranma taken by Nabiki 3 years back. Kasumi ran a finger over the picture of Ranma wishing that he was here with her.

She went to bed holding the picture crying.

The next morning as Kasumi woke and made her way to the furo to wash up.

She pulls open the door to her horror sitting in the bath was Nabiki her wrist slit blood pouring into the water turning it red.

"NABIKI!" Kasumi rushes in. She held her sister.

It was too late, she was already gone. Kasumi screams in anguish as the last of her family was taken away from her.

As Kasumi sat in Nabiki's room she played the recorder left to her by Nabiki.

"Kasumi, I am so sorry." A sob and a pause.

"I didn't know it would turn out like this. I thought it would blow over I didn't mean for this to happen." Crying.

"It's all that bastard's fault running away. He should have been here to save Akane. He killed daddy and Akane. I'm sorry Kasumi. I'm sorry Kasumi… click." A torrent of emotions filled Kasumi.

Anger, hate, sadness filled her.

Her hold over her feelings broke as she screamed.

A chi blast was last seen shooting from the house.

00000000000000000000

Darth Enaka slowly came two from her mediation in her inner sanctum in the Emperor's palace on Imperial Center, remembering the beginning of her awakening over the deaths of her father and younger sisters.

_Ranma,_ she thought _for betraying my family you shall pay dearly._

She felt summonses over the force by her master, Darth Vader.

She slowly raises raises her hood over her head, as her face was covered with the shadows her eyes glowed yellow as she sent a pulse of acknowledgement to her master.

Vader was waiting for her as she stepped through the opening, "You called for me Lord Vader," She asked as she followed beside with Vader,

"Yes, Enaka," his modulated voice from his helmet replied.

Enaka had heard about what happened to him on the lava planet Mastafa (1) in a duel between him and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"The Emperor wants you with me at the meeting with the head of Xizor Transport Systems concerning supply shipments to the Outer Rim bases."

Enaka took this information in slowly, "As you wish master." Came her reply. As she briefly remembered meeting the Falleen owner Prince Xizor before being sent off to begin her training with Master Vader.

Vader led her to his audience chamber took his place with Enaka beside him as they waited for Xizor to show.

_Why did the emperor let me train her_ , he wondered to himself more than anything else, _Did he feel that I needed an agent similar to Mara Jade_ .

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to his chambers opened and Xizor stepped through the door making his way to the middle of the chamber.

Xizor stood their standing at his full height, he is Falleen a species considered by most of the galaxy to be one of the most beautiful humanoid races in the galaxy, his green scaled skin betrayed his reptilian heritage of the Falleen race.

_Once again_ he thought, _time to put a show on for the holoprojectors_ .

He steeled himself and said, "You wished to see me about something Lord Vader?"

Vader squinted though that was hidden by his breathing mask, "Yes," he said in a deep voice, "The Emperor wanted me to arrange a fleet of your ships to make supply deliveries to Imperial bases around the Outer Rim Territories."

Xizor face remained calm but in side he was smiling, "Of course Lord Vader," he said with a bow and finished, "My fleet is at your command," the fleet he was refereeing to one business Xizor runs that is completely legit, Xizor Transport Systems or XTS.

"But remember, Xizor," Vader said sternly, "The Emperor does not take kindly to delay's like has happened in the past with your company's shipments."

Xizor nodded, "I understand completely Lord Vader and I must assure you that the problems have been delt with internally."

Vader just nodded, "Enaka escort Prince Xizor to his transport."

Enaka nodded and bowed, "yes master," she said as she moved up to Xizor, "follow me," she said quietly.

00000000000000000000

A week after the tragic deaths in the Tendo family, Kasumi sold the house and the dojo and disappears.

The last person who had seen her was Happonsai, whose body was found badly broken. He had claimed that Kasumi came to him to learn the arts of any thing goes but he had refused.

As he was about to leave he was attacked by Kasumi and tapped on his moxibon point and beaten to a pulp by her and taken all his scrolls.

Most did not believe him and left him to his own devices.

00000000000000000

_Hyperspace en route to Gall_

Ranma stared out into the cockpit of the _Falcon_ watching Hyperspace flow by.

He could feel the excitement flowing from Luke and Leia as they knew they might be able to rescue Han.

_Just like rescuing Akane from the Seven Lucky Gods_ . He thought back to some unpleasant memories tied back to his time at Nerima.

The door in the back slid open and Lando stepped through.

He sat down in the pilots seat, "How you doing kid" he said.

Ranma didn't move still staring out into Hyperspace, "Nothing Lando, just thinking about what happened back in Bespin."

Lando raised an eyebrow, "I know Luke faced Vader but you've been extremely quite about what happened to you," he said looking over some instruments, "Maybe telling someone what happened might help."

Ranma considered it for a moment and said, "You do know I'm not from this Galaxy…" he gave Lando a short overview of his past including the event leading him to Tatooine, learning the force with Obi-Wan joining the Rebel Alliance and continuing his training with Yoda and the prelude to the events that happened on Bespin.

"Enaka turns out to be someone I knew back in Nerima, Kasumi Tendo, she was the one person who treated me like a person instead of a prize."

Lando was amazed if he had been through the life Ranma had been through he would be insane.

"Ranma," he said finally, "I know that I can't say anything that can make it better. Hell I know I can't but that doesn't mean you need to close yourself to everybody, I've watched how you've been keeping people out since we got back to the fleet from Bespin."

Lando's words struck home to Ranma, "I know but I don't think I'm ready yet I know I got to bring Enaka back to the light somehow." He said as he stood up and headed for the door he turned to Lando and said, "I'll give what you said some thought."

00000000000000000000

1 month after the incident, Hokkaido.

"Can I have a special please." A customer said sitting down at the grill.

"Sure coming right up." Ukyou said as she whips up one of her special okonomiyaki. Ukyou had managed to get off scott free because of her father's close relations with some people in the government.

The case was closed citing it was a case of misadventure.

Ukyou and Konatsu had closed the shop in Nerima and moved the very next day after Akane's death.

That night as they close the shop for the night.

"I'm sorry but we are close!" Ukyou said as she cleans the grill.

Konatsu was cleaning and clearing the tables.

"Close even for me?" Ukyou looks up and sees Kasumi standing in the middle of the shop dripping wet from the downpour outside.

"Kasumi…." Ukyou's face turns pale.

Konatsu tops what he was doing and tries to edge his way to the grill.

"I won't do that if I were you Konatsu." Kasumi said in an ice cold voice while keeping a smile on her face.

"What do you want Kasumi." Ukyou asks as she tries to reach for a mini spatula under the grill.

"Why?"

"Why what Kasumi?" Ukyou asks fidgeting ignorance.

Kasumi pulls out her left hand from her over coat pocket.

She had a gun.

"Put! Put!" Konatsu fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"This might be a replica gun but the pallets in her are coated with a slow acting poison." Several pallets were embedded in his skin.

Kasumi points the gun at Ukyou.

"I also had it modified so it can penetrate skin. Kasumi said still smiling.

"Once again, why?" Kasumi asks again.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Ukyou screams at Kasumi.

"Oh my you don't?" Kasumi said as she walks behind the grill with the gun still pointing at Ukyou.

"You better tell me soon or poor konatsu there will die." Kasumi said smiling.

Ukyou looks over at Konatsu. He was vomiting, his body convulsing.

"I told you I don't know anything!" Ukyou screams at Kasumi as she throws the mini spatula at her.

Kasumi deftly catches it and with blinding speed she backhands Ukyou sending her flying into a wall. With a groan Ukyou slums to the floor unconscious.

"Pathetic." Kasumi said as she walks over to the door and locks it.

"Now for some fun." Kasumi smirking turns back and walks to wards the now prone body of Ukyou.

000000000000000000000000

_Black Sun headquarters Imperial Center (Coruscant)_

Xizor looked up from the table as Jabba the Hutt slithered in to his chambers, "_I bid you greetings Prince Xizor_" he said in his native tongue of Huttese.

Xizor sighed to himself as he watched the translation, he knew very well that Jabba can speak basic, "Thank you Jabba and please speak basic."

Normally if a Hutt took that kind of remark the person who uttered would have been dead in an instant but coming from the head of the intergalactic criminal organization Black Sun Jabba the Hutt just nodded and continued in basic, "Of course your highness."

The conversation continued with the normal pleasantries of the current state of their businesses before Xizor got to the point. "I understand you have had some business dealings with the Empire, mainly dealing with a Captain Solo."

Jabba nodded, "Not directly," he said, "I mainly sent the bounty hunters after the debt Captain Solo owed me."

Xizor nodded taking this information in as his master plan corrected itself with the new information gathered, "I have come across a change in one of the Imperial bounties concerning a Luke Skywalker."

Jabba who had by then was eating on some insectoid like creatures, looked up, "the one that is to be brought in alive along with his partner Ranma Saotome."

Xizor just sat their, "Saotome is of no concern anymore as Skywalker's bounty is now kill on sight."

Jabba took this information as it was, he knew Xizor had the ear of the Emperor, "As you wish Xizor I'll inform my bounty hunters." With that he powered his hover lift and moved out of the room to his transport out of the building.

When Jabba had left the room Xizor smiled letting his perfect and slightly pointed teeth be seen if anyone was there, _Excellent soon revenge will be mine, Darth Vader_ .

00000000000000000000

_Alliance base on the moon Kile_

Ranma and Luke greeted Wedge in the hanger of the bare base that was set up acouple days before there arrival.

"It's great to see you two, we are really missing your flying skills in the squadron," Wedge, now the commander of Ranma and Luke's old squadron Rouge Squadron, said as he shook their hands.

"This isn't much but its home for awhile at least."

Ranma smiled at that, _Same old Wedge_ , he thought to himself more than anyone else as he followed Wedge to the other end of the hanger where sat an impressive Corellian space freighter with the pilots cabin seated away from the main part of the ship.

Standing beside it checking one of the various maintenance ports was a tall lean man about Han's dressed out in freighter togs and gray coveralls with a blaster slung low on his hip.

Wedge walked over to the man, "Ranma, Luke, Chewie and Leia this is Dash Rendar."

Dash took this time to do an exaggerated bow to Leia and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness."

Leia was more shocked than annoyed at his manner, she started to say something but something interrupted her as a voice yelled near the other end of the base.

"WHERE IN THE HELL AM I NOW?"

To be continued

Author's notes: Light here I took a stab at this one because I was the more familiar with this story. I hope this does seem rushed or anything.

First I would like to thank my co writer for getting part of the story done and I hope to that the story is not too short.

Thanks to everyone for your reviews and comments

It will take a while for us to get the next chapter out but we'll try to speed it up .

Guess who has come to pay Ranma a visit.

Still tune for the next chapter until then.


End file.
